


Hidden

by Corny_247



Category: Undertale
Genre: Everyone remembers Gaster, F/M, Hate towards Paps and Sans, He’s still stuck in the void but everyone remembers him, Not all characters hate them, Sans doesn’t have control of his powers, Undyne hates skeletons, but most do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_247/pseuds/Corny_247
Summary: A long time ago, humans and monsters lived in peace.  But when skeleton monsters used their powerful magic to get into shenanigans, they went too far.  The humans distrusted monsters, and it eventually led to a war.  When monsters were sealed, the skeletons were mocked, ridiculed, shamed, or even attacked by other monsters.  Rumors spread about the skeletons, making other monsters believe that skeletons were always dangerous, or murderers.  Many died to starvation, most died to suicide.  This led with Doctor W.D. Gaster being the last one.  When he created two more to carry out the skeletons, he taught them to always be vigilant, and that many people didn’t trust skeletons.  After a horrid accident that supposedly killed Gaster, the boys fled and hid.  Their only source of food was the food inside garbage cans.  How would the monsters react to skeletons still being here?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Maybe eventually Papyrus/Undyne (Undertale, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580123) by Toby Fox. 



It was cold outside. Although, Snowdin was always cold, wasn’t it? It was snowing lightly. Grillby was working later than usual. People left a much bigger mess in his bar than they usually would. He cleaned up all the condiment puddles on the floor, and all the food laying about. He tied the garbage bag nice and tight. 

He picked it up, geez it was heavy, and took it outside. As he opened the door, he heard a loud clank. He looked over and one of the garbage cans was tipped over. 

Not again, Grillby thought to himself. He heard the pitter patter of footsteps as whatever was digging in his trash cans fled. He dumped the garbage bag in one of the other garbage cans and turned his attention to the one that had been tipped over. 

He walked over to it, and picked it up. He was about to turn, when he saw footprints in the snow. He knelt down and studied them for a moment. They were little. It looked like footprints of a young child. The new snow had preserved the footprints well. He had never seen footprints before. 

Stars, was this a starving child? If it was, then Grillby was stuck. He didn’t know what he should do. He headed back inside and thought. After hours of thinking he headed home and went to bed. Maybe he could figure out something tomorrow.

…

Tomorrow came. Grillby could hardly sleep. He got up, and got ready for the day as always. He headed back over to the restaurant just in time to open at eight. 

That day was less busy. Mondays usually were. The guard dogs came in at lunch for their usual break. A few other monsters here and there. Thank goodness the place didn’t get trashed like yesterday, Grillby thought. He cleaned up at closing time and closed the bar. He took the trash out. Nothing had come. At least, he didn’t see footprints, and the garbage bags didn’t look ripped open and tossed around. 

Grillby waited for a moment, then headed back inside. He listened quietly for another hour for something to come, but nothing came. He finished closing up and headed home. 

Tonight, he actually was able to get some sleep. Too much sleep. He had forgotten to set his alarm and it was already eight. He cursed and quickly got dressed and ran to the bar. It was eight fifteen when he opened, and thank goodness no one was there yet. 

He got everything set up for the day, and went out to check the garbage. To his surprise, they had all been ripped open and rummaged through. A few faded footprints were seen in the snow. They must have come when he left. Grillby headed back in.

At noon, the Dogi were in for their usual lunch. Grillby fed them their usuals, and when they were about to leave, he stopped Dogamy and Dogeressa

“Can I speak to you two for just a moment?” He asked. Dogeressa nodded and smiled.

“Sure. What do you need?” 

“Well…you know how I used to get animals that would rummage through my garbage can quite often?” Grillby asked. Dogamy laughed. 

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Are there more?” He asked. Grillby sighed.

“This time, I don’t think it’s animals. I think it’s a child.” Grillby explained. 

“A child?” Dogeressa confirmed. Grillby nodded a sad nod. He escorted them outside to the trash cans and showed them the ripped garbage bags and the faded, but barely noticeable, small footprints in the snow. 

“These footprints are so tiny. You can barely see them, but they were all over the place the other night. Plus, the animals made much more of a mess than this.” Grillby explained. Dogamy and Dogeressa both kneeled down and studied the faded footprints. 

“I’m afraid you might be right. These do look like a small monsters' footprints. We can watch for them if you would like us to.” Dogeressa said. Grillby shook his head. 

“They didn’t come until I left the bar last night. Whoever this is, they are pretty clever. It’s quite alright. I don’t mind.” Grillby said. Dogamy and Dogeressa exchanged looks, and then nodded. 

“Well alright. We’ll keep a lookout for anything. You have a good day now, alright?” Dogeressa said. Grillby smiled and nodded. 

“You too. See you tomorrow at lunch.” Grillby said. The Dogi left and Grillby headed back inside. 

Later that night, Grillby decided he would try just to see who this person was. He closed up a little earlier. Shut off all the lights and went outside. He hid behind the building and dimmed how bright he was to conceal himself. 

He waited and waited for hours. Finally, it was too late and he decided to head back in. Thats when he heard the rusting noise. He stopped and looked back to see a short monster, digging in the trash cans. He crouched down and watched them. They were small, too small, and they seemed to be holding something in their arms. They continued to dig in the garbage bags, when they froze. Grillby hadn’t even realized they had seen him. 

He brightened back up and tried to calm them down. 

“Hey, it’s o-“ As he brightened back up, he got a look at the hooded child. He gasped as he saw the child. Not only was this child so young, and holding onto another younger, bundled child, but he was a skeleton. Both of them were. And stars how young they were. 

Grillby had thought that skeletons disappeared years ago after they were….well..he decided to bench that thought. He held out his hand.

“It’s ok. I won’t hurt you.” He assured them. The older one held his hand out. He had a large crack running down his right socket. A loud noise averted his attention. He withdrew his hand grabbed a mostly eaten burger from the trash pile and fled. Grillby watched the two disappear. He waited a moment before heading back to his house. 

He lied in bed, but he could not fall asleep. He lay awake all night wondering if he should tell the guard or not. If he were to tell the guard, those boys might be taken away. But, if he didn’t tell them, the boys might starve. He wasn’t sure what to do. 

After hours of lying awake in bed, Grillby decided he wouldn’t tell anyone. He didn’t know what would happen to them if he told, so he decided not to. He also decided he would leave little bits of food out every night for them. And every night, the children would take them, but it was always after he had left the bar, no matter how long he stayed.  
He just wanted these children to be ok. Skeleton or not, they were monsters, and they were children in need, and that was all that mattered to Grillby. Maybe one day, they would trust him. Hopefully, Grillby thought. After finally deciding what he would do, Grillby was finally able to fall asleep.


	2. The Ruins

Frisk had made their way through the ruins. Toriel had told them to stay, but Frisk was one for adventure! Excitement! 

Making it through, and sparing all the monsters across their way, Frisk made it to a large tree that had no leaves. They felt their phone buzz, as they saw Toriel rush up with her phone next to her long ears. Upon seeing Frisk, she put her phone away and rushed up.

“Oh dear, you made your way through the ruins? I told you to stay put.” Toriel said. Frisk flashed a determined smile. 

“I’m alright.” They assured her. Toriel smiled and led Frisk into her home. 

“Please, make yourself at home. Come down this hallway when you are ready.” Toriel said, heading down said hallway. Frisk took a moment to look around her humble home. It was beautiful and had a calm atmosphere. 

After looking around Toriel’s home, Frisk headed down the hallways. Toriel  
smiled and opened the door. Inside, was a single twin bed, a box full of toys, and a wardrobe. Toriel perked up after sniffing the air. 

“Do you smell something burning?” She asked. She exclaimed out and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Frisk decided to leave her be and looked around the room. It was quiet and peaceful. It looked like a child’s bedroom. Did Toriel have kids? Frisk wondered. They walked over and placed their hands on the bed. It was a little dusty. Must not have been used in a while.

Frisk brushed the dust off of the bed. They then climbed in the sheets. As soon as they lied down, Frisk figured they could not get up. They drifted off for a few moments. The sudden noise of a door closing woke Frisk up. Not only did the noise wake them up, but the wonderful smell woke them up too. Getting out of the bed, Frisk began to walk out to see what was making that smell. Almost stepping on the pie on the floor, Frisk tripped backwards, landing on the bed again. 

It was a brownish, delicious looking pie. It smelled amazing. Frisk decided to save it for later on. They walked out of the room, hoping to find a way out of this place. They did love this place, but Frisk did want to get back to the surface. They hopped up and walked out. They found Toriel sitting on a comfy looking chair in front of a fireplace, reading a book.   
“Awake already, my child?” Toriel asked. Frisk smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks for the bed! It was really comfy, but, I think I should be headed back now.” Frisk said. Toriel’s smile faded as she looked back at her book. She adjusted her glasses on her face. 

“Want to see this book I am reading? It is ‘Seventy-Two Uses for Snails!’” She  
Exclaimed. Frisk furrowed their eyebrows. 

“I would love to, but I really should get headed back now. Where’s the exit for the Ruins?” Frisk asked. Toriel set her glasses aside, closed the book and started walking away. 

“Stay here.” She said, her voice losing that calmness to it. Frisk watched as she headed down the staircase they had seen as they first walked in. Frisk’s curiosity and the want to leave, made them follow Toriel. They continued to follow Toriel down long hallways, stopping at a large purple door, engraved with the same symbol on Toriel’s robe. 

“This is the exit to the Ruins.” Toriel said, her voice sounding cold. Frisk smiled. 

“Oh ok. Can i g--”

“I am going to destroy it.” Toriel interrupted. Frisk gasped. 

“Wait, but that’s my only way home! Please don’t do this!” They hopefully told her. Toriel turned around. 

“I am doing this for you, my child. If you won’t listen to me, I’ll make you understand.” A single tear fell down her furry face, leaving a tear streak. The room flashed black, an all too familiar thing to Frisk. Toriel had engaged a battle. Bright flames of fire had emitted from her hands. She had a sad look on her face. 

Frisk flashed a determined look. They tried to talk to Toriel, but no topics could come up. They doubted she would listen anyways. So, Frisk used the one other button they knew would work. The MERCY button. 

As soon as Frisk pressed it, Toriel’s expression changed.

“Just fight back!” She exclaimed. Frisk shook their head as Toriel’s fire rained down on them. Frisk had gotten a little better at dodging, but not good enough. Their HP began depleting rapidly. It hurt, but Frisk was determined to get out of this place. 

Toriel continued to attack Frisk, but when Frisk’s HP dropped to two, the fire began avoiding them. They reached their hand out, but the fire moved out of the way of their hand. They looked at Toriel, who’s fur on her face was tear stained. As Frisk continued to spare her, the more she struggled to keep fighting. Eventually, she stopped, dropping her arms to her side.

“Just go back. Please. You will die. He...ASGORE...will kill you.” She pleaded. Frisk looked down, and cupped their hands together.

“I’ll be ok.” They assured her. Toriel smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“If you go. There is no coming back. You will have to face Asgore, but, I have faith in you, little one.” She knelt down and gave Frisk a hug. Frisk in return hugged her back. She then stood up and began walking. She hesitated for a moment, but turned around and continued walking, a single tear dropping to the floor, and disappearing within seconds. 

Frisk turned their attention to the door. They let out a sigh and opened it. Ahead, was another door, and to their surprise, that pesky flower. 

“So you spared her, huh?” Flowey asked, cunningly. Frisk swallowed and nodded. Flowey smiled. 

“Well, you may have spared her, but what will happen when you meet a relentless killer? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you continue with your pacifist path?” He giggled. It made Frisk shiver. Before they could even open their mouth to say anything, Flowey spoke again.

“Be seeing you around, human.” His face contorted into a horrifying image, that would definitely give Frisk nightmares, as he let out a twisted and broken laugh. With that, he disappeared under the ground. Frisk let out a breath as their body released tension that had been building up. 

They began walking towards the final door, which was much larger than the previous door. They reached for the handles and pulled the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I’m not following the EXACT wording and things from the game, because I want it to be my own, while also being Undertale. It will start getting more interesting in the next chapter which will most likely be posted tomorrow :) I’m probably going to update way more than weekly lol. Maybe close to daily. Not sure yet. Basically when I have time.


	3. Progress

The cold wind brushed by Frisk as they opened the door. They were almost blinded by the snow. They shivered as they stepped out. It was silent. The crunch of snow beneath their boots basically echoed through the trees. Frisk continued to walk. They observed a large branch that had fallen off one of the trees. They tried to pick it up, but it was much too heavy, so they decided to leave it. They continued to walk. 

They froze in place when they heard a loud SNAP. They turned around slowly, and while no one was there, the stick had been broken in half. Frisk tensed up, looking around for anyone, but they saw no one. They turned back around and began walking, their body still holding that tension.

A loud whoosh and the crunching of snow behind them made them turn around again. Footprints that Frisk was sure weren’t there before made them confirm it. Someone was following them. 

After meeting Flowey, Frisk wasn’t sure who to trust. They reached a bridge. As they were about to cross it, they froze. The crunching of snow behind them, getting closer made their body freeze up, and they couldn’t move at all. The figure was right behind them. 

“Don’t turn around.” The figure said. The voice sounded male, and was deep. His voice was scratchy and weak. From wear his voice was coming from, Frisk guessed he was around their own height. 

Frisk obeyed his words and stayed still. They could hear him moving around behind them. Before stopping and asking, 

“Are you…a human?” Frisk could hardly move still. They had known that a human being down here was not normal, and many would seek to take their soul. 

“Y-yes.” they stuttered. Upon saying that, they heard the crunching of snow leading away from them. They quickly turned around and saw a figure disappearing into the forest. He was wearing a dirty hoodie and sweatpants. No part of his body could be seen, except for his hands, which were white and kinda looked like bone...were there skeleton monsters down here? It wouldn’t be surprising, Frisk thought. 

When he had completely disappeared into the forest Frisk continued on across the bridge. 

Through this snowy area of the Underground, there were several puzzles and traps that Frisk had to figure out on their own. They weren’t too difficult, but they did take some thinking. Especially when no one was there to guide them like Toriel was. When Frisk got through all the puzzles, they came across a little town. A big sign in bright letters read, “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN.” 

Frisk smiled and made their way through the town. Most of the monsters didn’t even realize they were human. This, Frisk decided, was a very good thing. 

The entire walkthrough Snowdin, Frisk had an uneasy feeling. Like, someone was watching them. Even the cheery vibe of Snowdin wasn’t enough to take that uneasy feeling off of Frisk’s mind. They continually glanced around, looking in every direction, but they never found anything. This made them feel even more uneasy. 

Frisk overheard many monsters talking about the Head of the Royal guard. Especially in the bar Grillbys’ where all the dogs dressed in armour were. Frisk had also overheard that her name was Undyne, and that she would be ready to kill them at sight. This made Frisk even more uneasy than before. Knowing that there were multiple monsters out for their blood, made them feel scared. 

They finally made it out of Snowdin, into a place that was called Waterfall. They continued walking. The feeling of being stalked didn’t leave Frisk. It actually worsened as they reached Waterfall. 

Their feet ached after walking for they didn’t know how long. Waterfall was unfortunately exactly as said. It was wet, making their shoes and socks damp, which was extremely uncomfortable. They were walking along a pathway, when a blue circle appeared on the ground, making a strange noise. Frisk stopped to look at it, which a large spear suddenly shot out of the ground. Looking to the left, Frisk saw a figure dressed in armor, with long red hair flowing out the back of their head. 

Frisk ran as more spears appeared from the ground. After running for a long period of time, and trying not to be impaled by spears, Frisk made it to safety. 

Frisk encountered this being that they presumed to be Undyne around three to four times. Each time, almost being killed by the spears, but an insane amount of luck washed over them every time. 

They were almost killed by the armored being when trying to help Monster Kid, an armless monster around their age that they gave the nickname MK, out of a hole. The armored being had turned around when saving MK and left them alone. Or so they thought. 

Walking to the next room, Frisk noticed a large pointed rock. On the top, stood the armored figure. They took off their helmet. 

A blue colored fish woman, with bright red hair and large fins on either side of her face stood tall, and fiercely. 

“Seven,” she began, “seven human souls, and King Asgore will become God. Six. That’s how many we have thus far. Understand? With your seventh and final soul this world will be transformed and we will go free.” Her voice was loud and booming. It definitely suited her. But, Frisk couldn’t help thinking that they were the one thing standing in the way of everyone down here going free. 

Undyne raised her hand. 

“I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago...wait…” She paused. Frisk tensed back up. “Why should I tell you that story, WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NYGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” She threw her helmet to the ground and summoned a teal spear in her hand. 

“Step forward when you are ready!” Undyne bellowed, flashing a very sharp, toothy grin. Frisk was absolutely terrified. They didn’t want to die. They were only eleven! But, something was telling them that everything was going to be alright. They took a deep breath, and stepped forward, a determined look washing over their face. With that, the room went black, as Undyne lept from the point of the rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it is too rushed. But, whatever. I meant to post this yesterday, but my parents made me turn all my electronics in for the night so oof.


	4. A Fishy Friend

Undyne’s toothy grin and mean stature scared Frisk by itself. The fact that she was trying to kill them just added on. Frisk’s soul weighted down as it pinged and turned from red to green. Frisk couldn’t move. They tried, but they just couldn’t. Half of a spear appeared in their hands. They weren’t sure what this was for, until spears started flying towards them. They held the spear in their hands out in front of them, which blocked the spears. 

They continued to block the spears, as Undyne increased the amount of spears and the speed of them. Frisk had a hard time keeping up and was hit with quite a few. They used the items they had bought at the Shop in Snowdin to heal up. Suddenly on Undyne’s turn, Frisk’s soul turned back to red, and the attacks were different. 

On Frisk’s turn, they used the flee option and ran for their life. Unfortunately, Undyne was much faster and caught up to them fairly quickly. 

When their soul turned back to red again, Frisk yet again ran. Undyne caught up, but every time their soul turned red, they made a run for it. They ran past a sign that read in big letters HOTLAND over it. As if on cue, the temperature had risen immensely. The scene immediately changed, the surroundings becoming so much brighter, in orange and red colors, and lava could be seen. 

A sentry station could be seen right in front of a bridge that led across lava. Frisk had seen one in Waterfall and Snowdin. 

Undyne was right on their tail. They ran past the sentry station when a bright blue light averted Frisk’s attention. They swear they saw someone there for a moment too. Thankfully it averted Undyne’s attention too, and she stopped for a moment to look at it. Frisk ran across the bridge. Undyne saw them run and ran after. As she got to the end of the bridge, she had slowed down immensely.

She breathed heavily. Frisk stopped and watched her. Sweat was dripping down her face. She seemed to be overheated. Made sense, with her being a fish and all. She passed out and dropped to the floor. Frisk felt bad. They couldn’t just leave her here. Could she die from the heat? Probably, Frisk thought. 

Frisk noticed a water cooler. They grabbed a cup of cold water from the cooler. They walked over to Undyne and poured it on her face. After a few moments, Undyne stood up. She groaned and looked at Frisk. She summoned a spear and lunged at Frisk, but stopped when she saw the cup in their hands. 

The spear dissipated and she scowled at Frisk, before walking off again. Frisk dropped the cup. They walked over to the sentry station. They peered behind it, but saw no one. They looked back in the direction that Undyne had left. Taking a deep breath they headed back to Waterfall. 

They assumed that angry looking fish house they had seen previously before was hers. It suited her. 

Frisk took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A few seconds and the door opened. There stood Undyne, without her armor and wearing a tank top, skinny jeans, and boots. Upon seeing Frisk her expression changed. 

“You.” She said, anger in her voice, “Come to rub your victory in my face?” Frisk sighed and shook their head. 

“No. I’m not.” They said. Undyne laughed. 

“Sure. No one has EVER beaten me. For a puny human to beat me is a disgrace. Why don’t you just rub it in my face already!?” She asked. Frisk looked down. 

“Because...I’m not that kind of person.” Frisk said. Undyne straightened her posture and widened her one eye. She growled under her breath and moved to the side, allowing Frisk inside. Frisk walked in seeing fish wallpaper and a nice cozy home. 

Frisk stood there awkwardly. Undyne looked over them for a moment. She folded her arms.

“You really aren’t going to rub it in my face, are you?” She asked. Frisk shook their head. Undyne tapped her foot on the ground. She sighed. 

“Look. A friend of mine has been keeping an eye on you. She says all you’ve done is spare others. You didn’t attack one. Why the hell didn’t you?” She asked. Frisk shrugged. 

“Well...I don’t think hurting others is right.” Frisk said simply. Undyne widened her eye again. 

“So...not all humans are bad?” She asked. Frisk shook their head. 

“There are bad people out there, but not all of us are bad.” Frisk said. Undyne kicked a chair. 

“Well. THAT DOESN’T MATTER TO ME!!” Undyne summoned a spear and engaged another battle. “You are literally the ONE thing standing in the way of our freedom! I won’t take this chance, but I’ll let you have your first turn.” Undyne smiled. Frisk took their fist and lightly touched Undyne. 

Undyne stood up straight and dropped the spear. 

“You still won’t attack me.” She said. Frisk shook their head. Undyne growled.

“Ugh! Mercy has never worked on me before! Why is it working for you?” She asked. Frisk shrugged. Undyne sighed. 

“Alright. You don’t seem bad. Alphys said so herself. Here is my number. That way you can call if you need help. If you go to Hotland there’s a lab where you can meet Alphys. She should be able to help you.” Undyne took Frisk’s phone and put her number in. She handed it back to Frisk. 

“Thank you.” Frisk said. Undyne nodded and let a little sincere smile. As Frisk headed out, they glanced in the window. Someone was peering at them. Undyne looked in the window to see what Frisk was seeing, but the figure left. Frisk shook it off and left for Hotland. 

They had wondered why that feeling of being watched hadn’t left yet. They were still being followed. And that scared them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got this one done! Stay in tune for next chapter that will be out today or tomorrow, whenever I will get it done.


	5. Labs

The lab was quite large. Frisk didn’t know how they hadn’t seen it before. They raised their arm and knocked. When no one came to the door, Frisk knocked again. The door suddenly opened, scaring Frisk. They walked inside. It was dark. They tried to find a light switch. 

The light flicked on and there stood a short, yellow, lizard looking monster, dressed in a white coat. She exclaimed out in alarm upon seeing Frisk. 

“O-oh! Undyne texted me t-that you were c-coming, but I didn’t t-think it would b-be so soon! She said. She walked up to Frisk and held her hand out. “I’m Doctor Alphys, the R-royal s-scientist. And you are?” Frisk took her hand and shook it. 

“I’m Frisk.” They smiled. Alphys smiled back. 

“I’ve been watching you on your journey. S-sorry if that s-sounds weird, but there are cameras all over this place. I was entrusted to watch your p-progress through the underground, and notify the king when you had been...well...I-I’m sure y-you know.” She said. Frisk nodded. 

“Yeah I know.” they said. Alphys shook that off. 

“A-anyways! I really didn’t want to notify anyone, and well...watching s-someone on a screen r-really makes you r-root for them hehe.” Alphys said. Frisk thought for a moment.

“Wait...if you have been watching me. Could you check the footage and see if there has been someone following me? I’ve had a feeling the whole time since I left the Ruins.” Frisk asked. Alphys perked up. 

“Yeah w-we can check t-the footage.” Alphys said. She walked over to her screen and started messing with it. She rewinded the footage and watched.

They watched the footage for quite a while. 

“Wait!” Frisk exclaimed while watching it. They pointed to the screen at a figure hiding. “There.” 

“Wow. You’re r-right there is someone there. Here let me zoom in.” Alphys said. She zoomed in closer to the person hiding. Their face was covered by the hoodie they were wearing. They looked exactly like the figure Frisk had seen at the bridge outside of Snowdin. 

“I have a question.” Frisk asked. Alphys looked at them. 

“W-what is it?” Alphys asked. 

“Are there such things as skeleton monsters?” Frisk asked. Alphys sighed. 

“There were. But, they were dangerous. They were very powerful monsters that got all monsters into trouble. They were one of the main reasons we were trapped in the first place. They caused lots of problems and the humans distrusted us because of them. When we were trapped, they all were mocked, ridiculed, attacked, and beaten. A lot of rumors spread around that they were killing monsters in horrid ways. Things got worse and they all died out.” Alphys explained. Frisk thought. 

“Are you sure they all died? Because...the person that was following me...I watched them run away and I caught a glimpse at their hand...and it looked like a skeleton hand.” Frisk said. Alphys shrugged. 

“We a-are sure they are a-all gone. P-plus if there w-were more of t-them, I’m sure Undyne would b-be hearing about it. She’d have taken care of them.” Alphys said. Frisk looked down. 

“They talked to me before Snowdin. They sounded like a man. His voice was...scratchy and hoarse. He asked me if I was human. I told him yes. After that, he ran into the forest. I just...I really think that what I saw, was what I saw.” Frisk said. 

“I c-can look through the footage and check if you would like me to. I can’t guarantee I’ll find a-anything, but, I’ll check. How about this. I’ll give y-you a call if I see anything, ok?” Alphys said, taking Frisk’s phone and putting her number in. Frisk took the phone back and nodded. 

“Thank you Alphys.” Frisk said, before leaving the labs. Alphys smiled and waved. As she watched Frisk leave, she pulled out her phone and called a certain fish. 

…..

“No way. Are you sure? That human might need to open their eyes for once and actually look. Skeletons died out a LONG time ago.” Undyne said into the phone. 

“I-I know, b-but they are s-sure of it. Maybe do a quick c-check?” She asked. Undyne sighed. 

“You know how much I hate Snowdin.” 

“I k-know, but please?” 

“Ok. Will do.” And with that, Undyne put her armor on, and left for Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke dokey y’all. I’ve been having fun writing this so I got this chapter out really quick. The next chapter should be out tomorrow, but if I go on another writing spree it will be out today. 
> 
> It’s strange how much the feel of Undertale can change without the skeleton brothers, right?


	6. Discoveries

Frisk continued on. The feeling of being watched had faded as they finally made it to the capital. It was long pathways with many buildings in the distance. As they got closer and closer to the King, the tension in Frisk’s body rose. They realized how scared they were of the King. He was planning on killing them. It was to save all of them, but...Frisk didn’t want to die. 

They made it to the kings house. They expected a big palace, but instead, it was a little house, one that looked like Toriel’s. Frisk took a deep breath, and walked in. The inside looked almost exactly like Toriel’s, except hers was more colorful. 

As they walked through, they began being attacked by monsters. However, although they engaged in battles, the monsters did not actually try to fight Frisk. Instead, they began telling them a story. The story of the King and Queen’s children. 

They found the keys needed to open the chain leading downstairs. The monsters continued to tell the story of the King and Queen’s young children, their own, Asriel, and adopted human child, Chara. They told of how Chara got deathly ill, and passed away within a few days. They told of how Asriel had absorbed Chara’s soul, and left for the surface. They told of how Asriel had been killed by the humans, dying on his father’s flower garden. They told of how the Queen had left the King, after his declaration of war against humans. And they told of how King Asgore would set them free.

Frisk honestly felt awful for the King. If he really was doing this, just to set his people free from this place, then, maybe he wasn’t so bad.

Finally, the monsters stopped, and they stood in the King’s Garden. He was turned away, holding a watering can and watering his beautiful golden flowers. 

Upon hearing Frisk, he turned around. 

“Hello--oh.” He stopped himself as he saw Frisk. Frisk swallowed hard. He looked like Toriel, just with a beard and larger horns. 

“I would offer you a cup of tea but...you know why I can’t. I...I’m sure you know what is coming. I’ll be in the next room. Come when you are ready.” He said softly, his voice quivering a bit, as if he was scared himself. He left the room. 

Frisk decided to take this time to look around the Garden. It was packed with beautiful bright yellow flowers, buttercups, that they had seen in multiple places throughout the underground. They tried not to step on too many of the flowers. 

In the center, was a large purple throne. In the corner, was a throne covered with a tarp, no doubt the queens’ old throne. But that was it. They saved at the end of that room. 

Frisk walked into the next room. The next room was the exact opposite of the throne room. It was dark, and had a strange feel to it. 

Asgore sighed and turned around with a sad look on his face. 

“Meet me in the next room, when you are ready.” He said, his voice sounding more nervous. He seemed just as nervous as Frisk was. He walked into the next room. Frisk saved again, and then followed Asgore.

The last room was cool. A large room changing from black to white. It looked really amazing. 

“This...is the barrier,” Asgore began, “this is what keeps us trapped underground.” Frisk wanted to say something. They really did. But they seemed frozen. They were terrified.

Asgore sighed deeply. 

“If you have any unfinished business, please, take your time.” He said. It seemed as though he wanted Frisk to have something to do. But Frisk did not. 

“No..no..I-I’m ready.” Frisk said, not sounding like they were, but, they just wanted it over with. Asgore sighed and turned around fully, facing Frisk entirely. 

“Alright. I’m sorry about this. But it must be done.” And with that, the fight was engaged. 

…..

Undyne was dressed in a large overcoat, with many layers underneath. She had mittens on, a nice warm hat, and a lot of other clothing that was keeping her warm in the cold of Snowdin.   
She had always hated Snowdin with a passion. She hated Hotland too. Being a fish monster, extreme temperatures were a hundred times worse for her than other monsters. That’s why she stayed in Waterfall. 

Nevertheless, she had skeletons to look out for. 

Her parents had always taught her that skeletons were just about as un-trustworthy and bad as humans were, if not even worse. They were the reason for them being trapped underground, after all. 

If there were skeleton monsters still living here, Undyne had to take care of them. So, she ventured through the forest of Snowdin. No one really ever went deep into the forests. Many didn’t because there were rumored to be skeletons living out here. Undyne had never believed those rumors, because she had known they all died out. Most of them from suicide. Cowards, Undyne thought.

If there were monsters living out here, their footprints would have been filled in by new snow. Makes my job harder, Undyne thought. She continued to search. Probably for at least an hour, which was much longer than she intended. 

But, she saw a little cave in the mountain. She still didn’t believe anyone was there, but she went anyway. She entered the cave. It was dark and small. She didn’t even notice the two beings huddled in the corner, trying not to be noticed by her, until she looked closer. When she noticed them, she couldn’t hardly see them. She summoned a large teal spear. 

“Whoever you are, I want you to step out of the cave NOW.” She said. The beings whispered to each other for a moment, then stood up and began slowly walking out. As they made their way into the light, Undyne saw exactly what they were.

The rumors were true, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! We are getting to the good parts. I told y’all I get this out on Saturday and it didn’t end up getting out until today I’m sorry bout that. I had to take someone’s shift for work and then completely forgot about it. Nevertheless it’s here. Next chapter hopefully tomorrow :)


	7. Skeletons

The king was dead. The flower had turned into a monstrosity after absorbing the six souls and fought Frisk. Frisk was sure they’d have nightmares of him after this. 

But Flowey had been defeated. And he sat, torn up and looking sad as ever. Frisk felt bad for him. 

He begged Frisk to kill him. He begged them to just end him. But, Frisk wasn’t a killer. So, they spared him. He threatened to kill everyone Frisk loved, but Frisk still spared him. And then the strangest thing happened. He popped underground, but he was crying. Frisk sighed and looked at the barrier. It didn’t feel right. To leave. 

As if he read Frisk’s mind, Flowey appeared again. He looked better. He must have gotten healed. He told Frisk to load their save file. Go and see Alphys. That they could have been better friends with her. This gave Frisk a chance to try and find another way to free them. That’s exactly what they did. 

They appeared just before meeting with the King, outside of the barrier room. They made their way back to Alphys’ lab. They knocked, but she seemed not to be home. The door didn’t even open. Strange. Frisk decided to head back to Snowdin, maybe get some more cinnamon buns. They really liked the way that they tasted. 

Frisk found the Riverman. They got on his boat and asked politely for him to take them to Snowdin. He began taking them.

“Tra la la. Two needles hidden in the haystack, different from the others. Can you find them? Tra la la.” The Riverman said. So strange, Frisk thought. They stopped at Snowdin and Frisk thanked the Riverman. 

They had almost forgotten how cold Snowdin was. But, they headed toward the Shop. They bought a few cinnamon buns, and stuffed them in their inventory.

It was nice to see the monsters from Snowdin. They were so cheerful and kind. Especially Grillby. They were quite hungry and didn’t want to use their healing items for food, so they decided to go to Grillby’s.

Lots of fights broke out in Grillby’s. Usually playful fights between the dogs, but it was usually hard to break them up. Luckily, Frisk didn’t have to deal with one of those fights for the day. They sat on a stool. Grillby saw them and smiled. 

“Hello Frisk.” he said. Frisk smiled back. 

“Hi Grillby, can I get a burger and fries please?” Frisk asked, sliding over some money. Grillby took the money. “Keep the change.” Frisk said. Grillby chuckled and took it. He quickly cooked up the burger and fries and gave it to Frisk. 

“So, how close have you gotten to the King?” Grillby asked. Frisk sighed. 

“I got all the way to his throne room, but he told me if I had unfinished business, to go do it. So, I came back here.” They explained. Grillby nodded. 

“He really doesn’t want to do this. I knew Asgore fairly well. He’s not a killer. But, when his kids died, something snapped in him. He just wasn’t the same. Sure, he’s still the same Asgore just...more broken. Get what I mean?” He asked. Frisk nodded. 

“Yeah, I get it.” Frisk said, taking a bite out of their burger. Grillby wiped off the counter near them. There was almost no one in the restaurant now. This was usually the time when the business died down for a few hours. 

Frisk, still, even after all that had happened, couldn’t get that being following them out of their head. They didn’t know much, but they were so curious as to who they were. 

“Hey Grillby?” Frisk asked. Grillby looked at them.

“Yes?” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Grillby replied. 

“Do you...know any skeletons?” Frisk asked. Grillby stopped what he was doing and looked at Frisk. He put his rag in the sink and sighed. 

“May I ask what warranted that thought?” He asked, being sure to glance out the windows to make sure no one was coming. Frisk set down their burger.

“I was being followed for a while. It was...a guy. He stopped me outside of Snowdin. Asked me if I was human, and then left. I tried to catch who it was, but I only caught a glimpse of his hand. I asked Alphys to check security footage to see if she could see who it was, but we could only see a short looking monster, wearing sweatpants and a dirty hoodie. We couldn’t see anything else. I...swear that he was a skeleton. When I saw his hand it just...looked like one, you know?” Frisk explained. Grillby thought. 

“What did you say he was wearing?” Grillby asked. 

“A dirty hoodie and sweatpants. The hoodie was like...greyish blueish.” Frisk explained. Grillby gasped. 

“They are still alive...after all those years.” Grillby said to himself. Frisk perked up. 

“What?” They asked. 

“Years ago, there was something raiding my trash cans. I thought it was animals at first, but when I waited and saw who it was. It was a little skeleton boy. He was carrying a smaller, much younger boy in his arms. The elder didn’t look well at all. I left food out for them. But, I never saw them again.” Grillby said. 

“Do you think they are bad?” Frisk asked. Grillby sighed. 

“I think...that what many skeletons did in the past was very wrong. But, not all of them are to blame. Many didn’t have anything to do with what happened, or even knew about it until the war started. They were more powerful than anyone, so they were shamed, just like the humans did to us. I hope that when we go free, that the humans show the monsters that believe these rumors going around will be shown what it feels like to be ridiculed for doing nothing wrong. There are very few monsters that think the same that I do. Many monsters hate them, many fear them. It’s horrible in my opinion.” Grillby explained thoroughly. Frisk thought. 

What if they could find them? What if they could help them? They wanted to. It felt wrong to shame and be afraid of someone who didn’t even do anything to deserve it. 

“I want to help them.” Frisk said. Grillby smiled. 

“I want to help them too, but they may be afraid. They may try running away. I say we give it some time. Wherever they are hiding out, it seems to be working for them.” Grillby said. Frisk nodded. 

“Ok. Sounds good. Thanks Grillby.” Frisk said. They finished their food, and headed back towards Alphys’ lab. Hopefully she was back. 

….

“Hands up!” Undyne ordered. The skeletons both put their hands up. Undyne studied them carefully. They were in awful condition, the shortest having a half healed crack running from his right socket. The shortest actually seemed to be in much worse condition than the taller one. They were both shaking. 

“Now. Don’t move. IF you move, I will attack you. State your names.” She said. The tallest replied first. 

“PAPYRUS.” He said, his voice loud and booming, yet calm at the same time. The shortest didn’t reply for a moment. It was only when Undyne moved her spear closer to his face when he replied. 

“S-sans.” He said. His voice sounded awful. It was deep, but it was scratchy and weak. He was quiet. Undyne wasn’t sure she knew what to do. She had never expected to deal with them before. But seeing them just made her….angry. 

She really pondered on what she was going to do, because she really had no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I actually decided to write more tonight lol. Next chapter should be out tomorrow. Don’t even take my word on it though, I tend to change things haha.


	8. Hurt

The True lab was terrifying. Frisk had encountered 5 different monsters that seemed to be melted together. They had recognized many of these monsters. Frisk had so many questions. Why did Alphys have these people down here? What happened to them? Did Alphys do this to them?

These questions floated around Frisk’s head as they continued. 

They had found all the keys and made it through the door. They continued to read all the entries placed on the walls. Finding out Alphys had not only done this to these monsters, and lied to their families abou it, but she had also created Flowey, in an attempt to create a vessel. 

Frisk was finding out all sorts of things. It was really interesting to them. However, the skeleton thing was still on their mind.

When those ‘amalgamates’ had cornered Frisk, Alphys had come to the rescue. She explained to Frisk what had happened, and how bad she had felt about the whole situation. Frisk understood and told Alphys that it was going to be alright. That seemed to lift Alphys’ spirit. 

But, it was time for Frisk to head back to the King’s castle. They had done what Flowey asked. They bonded with Alphys and became better friends with her. Wasn’t that all he asked?

Frisk began to make their trek back to the castle, hoping something else would go down.

….

Undyne kept her eye fixated on the two skeletons. She didn’t trust them one bit. Neither of them. Especially the short one who called himself Sans. His mouth remained in a constant smile that didn’t change. She could read the taller skeleton, Papyrus, like a book. He was scared, but trying not to seem like it. But Sans...she couldn’t tell what he was feeling at all. 

“Do you think this is funny?” Undyne asked. Sans didn’t speak. Undyne raised her spear and threatened him again. This time, he didn’t so much as flinch. Papyrus stepped in front. 

“PLEASE...WE DON’T MEAN ANY HARM.” He pleaded. Undyne growled under her breath. 

“Well, I don’t think this situation is funny, UNLIKE your damn friend over here.” Undyne motioned toward him. Sans continued staring at her, as if he was the one reading her. 

“HE’S MY BROTHER, AND HE DOESN’T. THAT’S JUST HIS FACE.” Papyrus told her. Undyne lowered the spear a bit. That would actually make sense...she told herself. 

She continued to watch Sans. His bright white eye-lights in his large eye sockets continued to watch her. It...kinda scared her for a moment. She didn’t know what these two were capable of. But, she told herself that she could take them. Whatever they had, no matter how strong they were, she was the Captain of the Royal Guard for a reason. 

“Alright, what are you looking at?” She asked Sans. Sans looked back up at her, but didn’t say anything. He was really starting to freak her out. 

He turned around to walk away, when a blue burst of energy began surrounding him. He turned around, both his sockets glowing bright blue. Papyrus quickly ran up to him. 

“OH NO...SANS IT’S ALRIGHT. YOU CAN CONTROL IT!” Papyrus assured him. Sans began summoning attacks, powerful ones at that. One of the attacks shot at her. As a reflex, she summoned a spear and hurled it towards the shorter skeleton. His attack lightly cut her across her cheek, but her attack ended up going straight through his right sockets, making him fall limp to the ground. 

The entire right side of his skull caved in. Papyrus tried to wake him up, but he didn’t show hardly any signs of life. If it weren’t for his soul still remaining intact, Undyne would have thought he had fallen down.

She dissipated her spear, and turned around. She began walking away.

“WAIT...YOU...YOU’RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE?” Papyrus asked, holding his dying brother in his arms. Undyne turned around. 

“I’m not letting him die. I’m protecting our people.” She said, before walking away. Papyrus looked back down at his brother. 

If he didn’t get help, his brother was going to die. He thought for a moment, then picked his brother up in his arms and ran to get help. He knew he may regret it later...but someone had to help. He just knew it.

….

Everyone was gathered together. Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, even Undyne showed up late. All the monsters were together. But, when Frisk had found out unexpectedly that Flowey was the one responsible for gathering them all together, Frisk was just in shock. They thought they were just going to stay with the monsters, but Flowey was threatening to kill them all.

He had them all wrapped up in his vines. They struggled but none could get free. Frisk just wanted their friends back. No...they weren’t just friends. They were Frisk’s family. These monsters were so much more to Frisk than they had realized before. 

“Flowey please let them go!” Frisk begged. Flowey just laughed a broken laugh. 

“Hee hee hee. Don’t you see? They are already gone.” The room began flashing different colors, causing Frisk to have to avert their eyes. When the room suddenly became silent, Frisk looked back, only to see a little kid, wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. 

He turned around. 

His face resembles Toriel and Asgores’ face....could he be? No...he couldn’t. 

“Howdy! I’m Asriel.” He said. He really was. He was the King and Queen’s dead son. He was Flowey the whole time. Plot twist if there ever was one, Frisk thought. 

…..

The battle was finally over. The barrier was broken. All the monsters were free.

They went with everyone out to look out at the sunset. Monsters were finally free. And Frisk didn’t have to die for it. This was the happy ending they were looking for. And they had Flowey to thank for it. They would have to go back and visit him. It didn’t feel right to leave him there. Once monsters had integrated on the surface, they would visit him.  
The last to go back underground were Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys, alongside Frisk. They sat and watched the stars. They were much more beautiful than they thought. There were so many of them. Their attention was averted.

“HELP!! HELP PLEASE!” A loud voice boomed. The five turned around and saw exactly who was screaming for help. 

And it wasn’t what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I told you it would be out today. It’s later, but it’s today. Hope u like seeing the skeleboiz, even though they aren’t in great condition. 
> 
> You are going to see everyone’s opinions on the skeleboiz in the next chapter :)


	9. Locked away

“It’s the skeletons.” Undyne said, summoning her spear. Papyrus dropped to his knees, still holding his brother.

“PLEASE….I PROMISE….I’M NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE. I JUST NEED HELP. MY BROTHER IS DYING.” He pleaded. Asgore held Undyne back from attacking as he backed away from them.

Papyrus turned to Alphys, who also backed away, pulling Frisk with her. 

The only one who remained closest to them, was Toriel. 

“Tori what are you doing? They are skeletons, you don’t know what they are capable of.” Asgore said. 

“The short one attacked me!” Undyne exclaimed, pointing to the cut on her cheek. Toriel turned back to them. 

“This is another reason I left you, Asgore. Not all skeletons are bad. Why can’t you get that through your thick head?” Toriel said sternly. She turned back to the brothers. Papyrus’ tears dripped onto his dying brother's skull, or, what was left of it. 

“PLEASE…..PLEASE HELP HIM.” Papyrus again pleaded. Toriel knelt down in front of them. 

“Here, let me take him dear.” She said. Papyrus hesitantly put Sans’ limp body in Toriel’s arms. Her hands began emitting a beautiful glowing green. The area where the skull had been destroyed slowly began to heal. It healed to the point where the eye socket was now fully intact, and there was a hole with a few surrounding cracks outside of the socket. 

She took care of a few other cracks that he had along his body. 

“There, I did the best I could. There were a few things I couldn’t fix, but he should be alright.” Toriel said. 

“THANK YOU...THANK YOU SO MUCH. I...I CAN’T TELL YOU HOW THANKFUL I AM.” Papyrus said, tearing up. He took his brother, who was still unconscious, and held him. Toriel smiled and nodded.

She stood up and walked over to the rest of them, who all but Frisk gave her a face. As Papyrus began to walk away, Undyne jumped in front of him. She took Sans out of his arms. 

“WAIT...PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM AGAIN!” Papyrus yelled. Toriel turned back and glared at Undyne.

“You did this?” She asked. Undyne scoffed. 

“He attacked me! I was just defending myself.” She placed the unconscious skeleton on the ground, and walked back over to Papyrus. She walked behind him, and got a pair of handcuffs out. She handcuffed him. But he didn’t struggle. Sans had told him what other monsters were like to them. He had been surprised that nice, fluffy lady even helped them. 

The handcuffs were magic proof, and they would block any magical abilities coming from both the skeletons. So, she handcuffed the both of them. Even the unconscious one.

“Undyne stop this! They haven’t done anything.” Toriel said. Undyne turned around and scowled. 

“The short one attacked me! I’m not taking any chances. They are dangerous.” She said, shoving Papyrus to the ground next to his brother. 

“This is completely unnecessary! Stop this now!” Toriel ordered. Undyne laughed. 

“You have no authority over me. You left a LONG time ago. Makes sense that someone who already betrayed and left us when we needed her, would help these creatures.” Undyne said. Toriel growled. She wanted to attack her. But, she didn’t let her anger get the best of her. Not this time. 

“Tori. I am sorry but Undyne is right. We can’t take risks.” Asgore said. Alphys silently nodded her head in agreement. 

“All of you. Really. Asgore, do you not remember all your friends? What about Wing Dings?” Toriel asked. Asgore sighed. 

“Wing Dings was different.” Asgore said. Toriel scoffed. She really couldn’t handle it anymore. Just seeing Asgore made her angry. For all these monsters to be agreeing with him about monsters that weren’t even guilty of anything just made her metaphorical blood boil. 

Sans groaned. He slowly opened his sockets. Upon realizing he had been handcuffed, he began to freak out. Toriel knelt down next to him, causing Undyne to step forward.

“SANS! THANK GOODNESS.” Papyrus said. Toriel helped him sit up. Sans turned around, and looked at all the monsters who had them caught. They all had a different face. 

That’s when he looked at Papyrus and realized something. 

“Paps.” he said, his voice as raspy and deep as ever. Frisk recognized his voice from outside of Snowdin. It was him.

“WHAT IT IS?” Papyrus asked. 

“I...I can’t see. My right socket, I can’t see out of it.” He said, closing his left and keeping the right open. The white eyelight was still there. 

Papyrus looked at Undyne. 

“CAN YOU PLEASE DEACTIVATE THE CUFFS…? JUST FOR A SECOND I NEED TO SEE IF HIS SOCKET IS OK.” Papyrus pleaded. Undyne scoffed. 

“You really think I am THAT stupid? No way. You’ll attack me the second I deactivate them.” Undyne folded her arms. 

Frisk hated the way Undyne was treating them. They walked silently over to Undyne, and swiped the remote that activated the handcuffs. 

“H-hey! Give that back!” Undyne yelled. Frisk knelt in front of him and pressed the button. The handcuffs were deactivated. 

“THANK YOU,” Papyrus said, before turning to his brother, “SANS CAN YOU GLOW FOR ME?” He asked. Sans closed his sockets, and when he opened them again, the left was blazing blue. Undyne remembered them both being able to glow. 

Papyrus gasped. 

“OH SANS...IT’S BROKEN.” Papyrus said sadly. Sans sighed, his eyelights reverting back to their normal white state. 

“Just another thing to get used to. It’s alright.” He said. 

Undyne snatched the remote away from Frisk and reactivated the cuffs. Frisk furrowed their eyebrows and continued to kneel next to the skeleton brothers. Toriel did the same. 

“Look, we need to make peace with the humans and you two are going to ruin that. Now GET. UP.” she said. Both of them obliged. She began shoving them and led them back underground. 

The others followed behind her. She took them back to the jail center, and threw them both in a cell. She locked the door and took the key with her. 

“You two are here until further notice.” She said, leaving. A few minutes after she had left, Toriel and Frisk had gone inside. Papyrus smiled seeing them. Sans gave them a suspicious look. 

“I am so sorry about the others actions. You two have obviously been suffering, and I do not understand their actions for this. Especially Undyne’s.” Toriel explained. Sans thought for a moment. 

“Wait. Your voice. Are you the woman behind the door?” Sans asked. Toriel gasped at not realizing it before. She knew she had recognized his voice. 

“Yes! That was you?” She asked. Sans nodded.

“THIS IS THE WOMAN YOU WERE SPEAKING WITH BEHIND THE DOOR?” Papyrus asked. Sans nodded again. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” Toriel smiled. Sans’ smile seemed to be a genuine one just for a moment. 

“Yeah.” He said. Frisk decided to speak up.

“Look, we are going to get you two out of here. I don’t understand why Undyne is doing this...but...I’m sure if we talk to her, we can get her to let you two out.” They said. Sans scoffed.

“Yeah right. Monsters like her don’t trust us. Think we are horrible, disgusting, untrustworthy, dangerous, and even bloodthirsty killers.” After Sans finishes speaking, he burst out into a coughing fit. It didn’t sound good at all.

He began hacking for a few moments. When it stopped, he lied against the wall. 

“Are you alright?” Toriel asked. Sans stared at the floor and didn’t respond. Papyrus furrowed his eyebrow ridges and turned to Toriel. 

“HE’S SICK. HE HAS BEEN FOR A WHILE NOW.” Papyrus said. 

“Why are we even talking to you? You’re both just gathering info for the others huh? Putting on an act to get information out of us so you can tell it to the others.” He said sternly, turning away. 

“I promise that’s not what it is. We really want to help. If you will let us.” Toriel said. Sans moved over and grabbed the cell bars. 

He studied Toriel and Frisk, not saying a word. He sighed and looked back down. 

“They’re telling the truth.” He said, before sitting back down and lying against the wall. 

The door opened and King Asgore walked in. 

“Toriel, we are going to be meeting the humans and I’ll need you and Frisk to come with.” He said, glancing at the skeletons. 

Toriel sighed and looked at the skeleton brothers.

“We’ll be back soon, ok? Come along Frisk.” She said. Frisk waves goodbye to the skeletons. Papyrus smiles and waved back, Sans had folded his arms and was staring at the floor, not even paying any attention to them. 

Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore left, leaving the skeleton brothers alone in the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got it out! Hope you enjoy this one. Think this is the longest chapter so far so..yay.


	10. Problems

Screams rang out. Humans began panicking. There were some that just studied the monsters, curious as to what they were. But the majority ran, or called the cops. After not too long, police showed up, asking the few monsters, Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne, that had gone to the surface to put their hands in the air. 

They obliged. Frisk ran in front and waved their arms. 

“Wait! Stop! They aren’t going to hurt anyone!” Frisk said. The cops were holding guns, which intimidated Frisk. 

“Look kid, get outta the way. They makin’ you defend them?” One of the cops asked. Frisk tilted their head in question.

“What…? No! Nono, it’s nothing like that! They are good. They just want to have a chance t--”

“To what? Betray us like they did back then? Ha! Get outta the way, we don’t want to hurt you kid.” The cop said raising his gun and pointing it at Undyne. 

Undyne was suppressing a major urge to hurt a spear at each of the cops' faces. 

“Look, buddy, we don’t want any trouble. We just want to live up here in peace with you. We don’t mean any harm.” Undyne said in the nicest way she could muster. The guy stepped closer, holding the gun closer to her face. Her urge of hurling a spear at his face just intensified. 

“You monsters are horrible, disgusting, untrustworthy, dangerous, and bloodthirsty killers. You think we are going to just let you integrate back on the surface after what you’ve done? No way in HELL. Speaking of which, why don’t you make your way back down to your little hole, and STAY THERE.” The tall cop said. Undyne huffed and walked away. Toriel and Asgore both did the same.

Frisk sighed and followed behind the three. 

….

“Can’t believe this! We aren’t even bad! We haven’t done anything to prove all those terrible things that dick of a cop said!” Undyne yelled. 

“Sounds familiar doesn’t it?” Toriel asked, her arms folded. Undyne turned to her, her pupil narrow.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?” Undyne asked. Toriel rolled her eyes. Asgore tried to step in and stop them.

“Let’s please not do this no-” 

“Those skeletons. You treate--” 

“Oh don’t start with that! This is a completely different scenerio!” Undyne yelled. Toriel growled and stepped forward.

“How? How is this different!? Those skeletons have done NOTHING to you!” 

“Why don’t you listen!? I already told you the short one attacked me!” She yelled. Toriel scoffed and laughed an angry laugh. 

“And I’m certain you didn’t have a weapon pulled on them, did you?” Toriel asked sarcastically. Undyne scoffed. 

“I don’t even know what Asgore saw in you. You’re just an arrogent, selfish, heartless woman, who left her kingdom when they needed her the most! It’s no wonder your kids died, you can’t protect ANYONE.” Undyne said. She furrowed her eyebrows when she had realized what she said. 

Tears began trickling down her face. She let out a little sob and stormed off. Undyne held out her arm.

“Wait! I-I didn’t mean…” Undyne dropped her arm and kicked a rock on the ground. Toriel stormed all the way back to the skeletons. Frisk decided to stay and leave her be. 

….

She opened the door to the little jail and slammed the door shut. She startled the skeletons. 

Toriel sat in a chair, closed her eyes, and breathed heavily, trying to get what Undyne said to her, out of her head. Sans and Papyrus exchanged looks. They had no clue what to do in this situation. They didn’t talk to anyone besides each other. 

“UM...ARE YOU ALRIGHT…?” Papyrus asked. Toriel opened her eyes and sat up straight. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled. 

“Yes...sorry.” She said. She gasped at the realization that these skeletons hadn’t eaten anything in who knows how long. 

“Oh dear….are you two hungry?” She asked. Papyrus shrugged. 

“I MEAN...WE ATE JUST THE OTHER NIGHT.” He said. Toriel sighed. These skeletons really have been through hell, haven’t they? 

“Here, I’m going to go get some food for you. I’ll be back.” She said. Both of the skeletons watched her leave.

….

Toriel walked into Grillby’s. The other resteraunts were closed due to the exitement of the barrier being opened. Grillby was always good at being there for others before he acted for himself. Toriel had forgotten how much she had missed all her old friends. 

Grillby looked over at her from the bar. 

“Toriel.” He said. He set his rag down and walked over to her. She smiled. 

“Hello Grillby. It’s been quite a while now, hasn’t it?” Toriel said. Grillby smiled. 

“Everyone just assumed you were dead...I...I am very glad to see that those rumors were not true.” Grillby said. Toriel smiled back at him, but her smile faded. 

“Speaking of rumors. Have you heard about...you know?” Toriel asked. 

“Right...I had almost forgetten about them. Of course I’ve heard about it, my bar is one of the main places rumors get spread. I...I assume you are here to get food for them?” Grillby asked. Toriel nodded. 

“If it is no trouble.” She said, holding her hand out, which had it full of money. Grillby pushed her hand back. 

“I am not going to let you pay for this. Those boys...I believe I’ve seen them before. I don’t even know how many years ago. They were...raiding my trash bags. Oh how little they were…I don’t understand the monsters actions towards them. I was great friends with Gaster, and he was a great guy. Smart, kind, certainly no murderer. I’m just glad that there is someone else out here who agrees with me.” Grillby said. 

Toriel smiled and took her money back. 

“Thank you. And, I’m grateful you agree with me too. Frisk agrees as well. I just hope there are others. Undyne is one of the worst. She...hates them for no reason. Even hurt the oldest, Sans.” Toriel said. 

“I love Undyne...but her parents taught her some nasty things about skeletons when she was young. That’s not her fault, it’s just what she was taught. Also, you got their names?” Grillby asked. Toriel nodded. 

“The oldest is Sans, and the youngest is Papyrus. Papyrus seems to be much more trusting than Sans is. Undyne locked them in a jail cell which I think is very wrong.” Toriel said. 

“Agreed. Let me get them a nice meal going, and I’ll take it over there with you.” Grillby said, walking back over to the grill. Toriel smiled and waited for the food to be finished. 

When the food was done, Grillby brought it over in brown paper bags. The bags were chuck full of fries, with a nice large burger at the bottom. There were some packages of apples inside as well. They both went over to the jail and walked inside. 

The skeletons looked at them. Grillby shoved the bags in between the bars of the cell and placed them on the ground. Sans and Papyrus eyed the bags. 

“It’s just food. I’m sure you both are hungry. Eat up.” Toriel said. Sans set his eye-lights back on Grillby. It was as if he was trying to remember who he was. 

“You’re the one that caught us going through the trash bags, aren’t you?” Sans asked. Grillby nodded. Sans looked back at the bags. Papyrus had already gone down and began digging in. 

Sans sighed and grabbed the bag. He ate a few fries before exploding into another coughing fit. He pushed the bag away and leaned back up against the wall.

“You can eat it all you know. I have plenty at my bar.” Grillby said. Sans turned his head away from them. Toriel furrowed her eyebrows. 

“It’s because you’re sick, isn’t it?” Toriel asked. Sans sighed and layed down. 

“We need to get them medical attention.” Grillby said. Toriel sighed. 

“Until we can get Undyne to let them out, that is going to be a problem.” Toriel said. 

“Right,” Grillby said, “When I close for the night, I’ll try to talk to her about it.” He said. Toriel smiled and nodded. Their attention was averted when Sans began coughing again. 

Papyrus had already finished his food and was kneeling next to Sans. His coughing fit stopped and he just layed there. 

“JUST GET SOME SLEEP.” Papyrus said. Sans seemed to have already concurred and was already sleeping. How he fell asleep on that hard, concrete floor, Toriel wouldn’t know. He must have been really sick. 

Papyrus layed down after right up next to his brother and in not too long, had also fallen asleep. Grillby had to leave and get back to the bar. Toriel smiled and watched them for a few moments. After not too long, she stood up, and headed back to her own home for the night. 

She slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet I wasn’t planning on getting this one out today. Glad I got it though.


	11. Free

“Undyne?” Grillby asked, knocking on her door. Undyne opened her door. She didn’t seem to be happy.

“What.” She said. She folded her arms. Grillby sighed. 

“I need to speak with you. May I come in?” He asked. Undyne rolled her eye and moved out of the way so he could come in. He walked in and sat down at the table. Undyne sat across from him.

She sat in silence. She knew exactly what Grillby had come to talk about, and she really didn’t want to hear it. It wasn’t like she was planning on changing her mind. 

“Undyne.” Grillby started. Undyne looked at him.

“You think I’m going to change my mind? No. Way.” She said. Grillby sighed.

“Please. The eldest is sick. We need to get him a doctor. You don’t have to change your opinion on them, but please give us the keys to the cell and the handcuffs. Please.” Grillby pleaded. Undyne folded her arms. 

“Why? Why are you helping them? You know exactly what they did in the past, they CAN’T be trusted.” Undyne said. 

Grillby leaned forward on the chair. He sighed loudly.

“That’s exactly what humans did to you just not too long ago, didn’t they? And were you ever part of the war? Yet, they blame you, and the countless others who weren’t even involved, or even alive during that time. Do you think that’s fair? To blame someone for their ancestors actions, when they had nothing to do with it?” Grillby asked. Undyne growled under her breath.

“That has nothing to do with this. They are dangerous. You should have seen the magic the short one used on me! It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever seen. You could literally just FEEL how powerful it was. They. Are. Dangerous.” She argued. 

Grillby thought for a moment. 

“I know that’s what your parents taught you. But your parents only saw the bad side of them. They never looked at the good. I had a skeleton friend a long time ago. He died in a horrible accident, but I assure you, he was no killer. He was powerful indeed, but, he never used his powers for bad. He was the old Royal Scientist before Alphys, and he was the smartest monster in the underground. He built the CORE for hells sake. He’s the reason we even had power in the underground. This is proof that only some skeletons were bad. Please. You don’t have to change your opinion of them, but let us help them. I’m begging you.” Grillby said. 

Undyne leaned back in her chair. She closed her eye and thought. She really didn’t want to let dangerous beings be let free. She wasn’t stupid. But, both Grillby and Toriel would continue to bug her if she didn’t comply. 

“Whatever. I don’t give a shit. I’m going to be keeping tabs on them both. And if I see anything, I’m stepping in.” She said, tossing the keys to Grillby. Grillby caught them and silently thanked Undyne. 

She didn’t say anything back.

Grillby headed back to the cell. Toriel was already there, kneeling in front of the cell. Papyrus was holding his brother in his arms. 

Toriel turned to Grillby.

“He’s getting worse.” She said. Grillby held the keys out.

“It’s a good thing I got these then.” He said. Toriel smiled and stood up. She ran over and hugged Grillby.

“Thank goodness. Now what are we waiting for? Open it.” She said, letting go. Grillby walked over to the cell. He tried a few keys before finding the right one for the cell.

It opened fairly easily. Grillby and Toriel made their way in. 

Papyrus had tear streaks down his face. He looked down at his brother. 

Grillby found the correct key to unlock the handcuffs, and did just that to the both of them. When the cuffs were gone, Toriel took them and burned them with her fire. 

When the handcuffs were gone, Papyrus was able to hold Sans properly. Toriel Furrowed her eyebrows.

“You should come with us. We are going to find a doctor who will make your brother better.” She said. Papyrus showed a bit of hesitation, but after a moment of pondering what he should do, he nodded. 

“OK,” was all he said. He tried to stand up with his brother, but was too weak. He ended up falling and dropping his brother. He gasped and crawled over to him to make sure he was alright. Sans didn’t even stir. He must really be sick.

“Dear...you are too weak. I can carry him for you. I am much softer, and it won’t be hard. I’m sure he is very light.” She said. Papyrus seemed to show more trust in her, and nodded. Toriel moved over and picked Sans up in her arms. 

She was right about him being light. It scared her how light he was. But this would make it easier.

Papyrus stood up and walked out of the cage. His legs were a little shaky, but he was alright. 

“If you feel too weak, just let us know, ok?” Grillby asked. Papyrus nodded. 

They walked outside. Monsters would give them looks. They would run inside and hide. Some stared. 

Toriel and Grillby both ignored it. Papyrus tried very hard to.

They made it to the Riverperson. Toriel asked them to take them to Hotland. And that they did. They didn’t even question the two skeletons. 

When they got to Hotland, Grillby knocked on the door and waited.

Hell, he and Toriel both hoped Alphys would help...hopefully Undyne hadn’t gotten to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it’s literally 11:58 as I’m posting this. At least I got it out before the week ended haha. It’s kinda short since I’ve had work.


	12. Check up

“I-I’m s-sorry. I c-can’t help you!” Alphys exclaimed, trying to shut the door. Grillby held it open. 

“Alphys please. They aren’t here to hurt you. I know you are scared, but please. We just need to help them. Please.” Toriel pleaded. Alphys was shaking terribly. She really was terrified. 

Sans stirred in his sleep, but didn’t wake. He seemed to be getting worse by the second. Papyrus seemed to be getting more and more worried as his brother worsened. He looked at Alphys.

“PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER. THAT IS ALL I ASK. WE’LL LEAVE YOU ALONE AFTER, I PROMISE.” Papyrus said. Alphys thought hard about it. 

She sighed and let the door open. 

“I-I’ll see w-what I can...what I can do.” She stuttered. Toriel smiled and walked Sans inside, Papyrus and Grillby following close behind. 

Alphys had taken them into the True Lab. Everyone had been informed of her...mistakes...so she didn’t have to worry if some of the Amalgams were still down there.

“S-set him on this table.” She said. Toriel did just that. She carefully set Sans down on a worktable. Alphys grabbed some supplies. She took a needle and hooked up his soul to a machine. When she turned on the machine it showed his stats and state of his soul. 

“His stats are….u-unlike any I’-I’ve ever s-seen. His HP a-and defense are both 1. I’m surprised h-he’s even alive. Especially a-after what Undyne d-did to him. B-but, despite his stats b-being so low, his p-power levels a-are off t-the charts! I expected h-him to be powerful, but not this p-powerful!” Alphys exclaimed. 

Toriel and Grillby had also expected them to be powerful, but after looking over the stats, their reaction was almost the same as Alphys.

“Ok, this is very interesting, but we need to focus on his illness. Please.” Toriel reminded Alphys. Alphys nodded and adjusted her glasses. 

She began typing on her computer, doing who knows what. Toriel and Grillby sure as hell didn’t know. 

Papyrus didn’t know either, but he listened to every word Alphys said, to make sure he was hearing everything he needed to hear to help his brother. 

Alphys continued to type. The machine displaying his stats was now displaying them on her computer screen. It began showing other things too. Toriel tried to read them, but it was small enough that she wasn’t able to read it. If only she had her glasses.

Grillby didn’t like invading others' privacy and work, as he didn’t like others doing the same to him, so he didn’t look or try to read it. 

“M-most of the p-problem is that he hasn’t gotten the energy needed from food. He needs to start off e-eating stuff l-like a light soup. He shouldn’t b-be eating heavy t-things. That could m-make his situation worse. I-I’m fairly certain that’s it. Besides that hole in his s-skull of course. I don’t know much about s-skeletons.” Alphys explained, “r-rest and small amounts of light foods w-would be the b-best for him. I a-also recommend getting him cleaned up.” She finished. 

“SO...SO HE SHOULD WAKE UP SOON?” Papyrus asked hopefully. Alphys nodded.

“Yes. Like I said. R-rest, light f-foods, and a nice clean up j-job. If he doesn’t improve from that, t-then bring him back I g-guess.” Alphys said. Toriel knelt down and hugged Alphys. 

“Thank you Alphys. I really appreciate it.” Toriel said, before picking Sans back up and walking away. Grillby and Papyrus both followed.

Toriel took them back to her place. Grillby had gone back to the restaurant, but insisted for Toriel to take them back with her. So she did. 

The first thing she did when she got back, was run a shower for both Sans and Papyrus. A bath would just allow them to sit in their filth, she thought. So a shower would be best.

She first washed Sans, who was still unconscious, and was surprised how much lighter of a white his bones actually were. He was covered in all sorts of muck and dirt. There were several healed scars too that she couldn’t really see before. 

After washing Sans, she got Papyrus to take one too. She put both of the skeletons clothes in the wash, and once they were dried, they looked so much better. She dressed Sans back up and tucked him into the extra bed in the spare room.

Once Papyrus was done cleaning, he looked a thousand times better too. It was obvious his situation was not as dire as his brothers, but that didn’t make her think of him less.

She gave Papyrus’ clothing back to him once it was cleaned as well. He put it back on, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, his face just lit up. He hugged her.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH. I CAN’T EVEN EXPRESS HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR YOU.” Papyrus said. Toriel smiled and hugged him back. 

“Of course. Now, I’m sure you are tired, and a bed is going to be much more comfortable than that concrete floor in the cell. Come.” She said. Papyrus followed her.

He laid down next to his brother. He was mesmerized at how comfortable it was.

“I apologize for not having an extra bed. It might be a little cramped with the both of you on there. I can sleep on my chair and you can take my bed if you would like.” Toriel offered. Papyrus shook his head.

“NO THANK YOU. I’LL BE ALRIGHT. YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US. PLUS, IT WON’T BE BAD, I’M SURE.” Papyrus assures. Toriel smiled and nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll be in the next room if you need anything.” She said. She left and closed the door quietly. 

Papyrus cuddled up next to his brother. 

And for the first time in a long while, Papyrus had slept through the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it out! I’m trying to get one out daily, and it’s not that hard, but sometimes I forget haha. Or I have no motivation for the moment. My motivation always comes at the end of the day for some reason. But anyways, got it out so I’m happy.


	13. Hospitality

Sans groaned. He slowly opened his large sockets and took in his surroundings. Papyrus was laying next to him. 

They weren’t in the cell anymore. They were in a small little room, laying in one of the most comfortable beds. 

He looked at himself. He was clean. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this clean. It felt so good. Papyrus was sleeping soundly. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened either. 

He layed back against the pillow. Hell, it was so soft. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to get up again. He still felt like shit, no doubt, but he felt better than he did before. 

Not long after he had woken up, Toriel had walked in. He looked at her. He was hoping that he was with her. She was kind, and had been one of the only ones to defend him and his brother. 

“Hi,” she said, keeping her voice down as to not wake Papyrus, “you alright? You’ve been unconscious for a while.” Sans nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He said. Toriel stepped forward. 

“In order for you to get better, you need to eat some light foods. I made some soup. If you would like to come out and have some, we can leave your brother to rest.” She said. Sans thought for a moment. Then nodded. He slid out of the bed, making sure not to wake Papyrus. 

He stood up. His legs were awfully shaky. He barely made it over to Toriel. 

She helped him the rest of the way to the kitchen. She sat him down at the table. She dished him up a bowl of the soup and handed it to him. He began slowly eating it with a spoon.

“Thank you. This is...really good.” Sans said. Toriel dished herself a bowl and sat down across from him.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. This soup is nice and light. It should help you get better. Looks like you’ve gone a long while without a nice meal, huh?” Toriel asked. Sans sighed and nodded. 

“Gotta look out for my bro...as long as he’s not hungry, I’m fine.” he said, spooning another spoonful of soup into his mouth. 

“Well as long as you are here, neither of you will ever go hungry again. I’ll make sure you have three good meals a day, everyday, ok?” Toriel said. Sans looked back up at her. 

“Why are you helping? What is different in your head than that red haired monster?” He asked. Toriel sighed. 

She thought about her old friend.

“I...had a great friend. He was...kind. He was a skeleton, and he never once proved to be bad. I thought he was the last skeleton out here. Apparently not.” She said. Sans thought. 

“What was his name?” Sans asked. Toriel looked down. 

“WingDings Gaster.” She said. Sans placed his spoon on the table. He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. She furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Heh. You knew him, huh?” Sans asked. Toriel nodded. 

“You did too?” She asked. 

“He was mine and Paps dad. He told us about what most people thought about us. That we should just stay at the lab. No one really knew about us, and that’s kinda how dad wanted it. When the accident happened, scientists were going to come and clear out the place. We had to run. I took Paps and we ran as far as we could. Found a little cave in Snowdin, and hid out there.” Sans explained. 

“Oh dear….I am so sorry. I had no idea about that...I didn’t know WingDings had kids...that must have been awful.” Toriel said. Sans shrugged. 

“We survived, didn’t we?” 

Toriel felt terrible for Sans and his brother. They had been through hell and back. 

“Of course. How is your socket?” Toriel asked.

“Aches quite a bit. Still can’t see out of it, but I ain’t planning on my sight in it coming back. Just gotta get used to it I guess. It’s my own fault anyways.” He said. 

“How so?” Toriel asked. 

“I watched over that kid, just like you asked. Watched them all the way until they got to the capital. They caught a glimpse of me. Told that scientist and the guardswomen came after us.” He said. 

“She said you attacked her. Did you?” She asked. Sans shook his head. 

“Not on purpose. My...powers aren’t exactly...well, I can’t exactly control them. All these powers stuffed into a little weak body like mine and well, it ain’t going to end up well. Lose control of them quite a bit. I’d like to get better at controlling them, but I never could. Even deep in the woods where I wouldn’t hurt anyone, it would draw other monsters attention, you know?” He asked. Toriel nodded. 

“Of course. That makes sense.” She said, “How do you survive with your health being so low?” She asked. 

“Lots of sleep, and being extra careful. The only reason I survived the red haired monster’s attack, was because I had gotten lots of sleep and had raised my HP levels over the max. Papyrus calls it my ‘condition.’” Sans explained. 

“I see.” Toriel said, taking in all the information. She was just glad that he was even talking to her. He had seemed like the least likely to talk to her. 

Papyrus walked out, rubbing his sockets. He had just gotten up. 

“THERE YOU ARE SANS. I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT.” Papyrus said. 

“Hello Papyrus. Would you like some soup?” Toriel asked. Papyrus smiled and sat down next to his brother. 

“IF IT ISN’T ANY TROUBLE.” Papyrus said. Toriel dished him up a bowl of soup. Papyrus began digging in, and made sure to thank Toriel. 

She looked at Sans’ bowl, which was only half gone. He didn’t seem like he was going to finish it either. At least he got something light in him, Toriel thought. 

She took his bowl and cleaned it. She put it back in her cupboard and sat back down. 

Papyrus had watched her, and when he finished his bowl, he copied what Toriel had done. He cleaned the bowl and put it in the same place Toriel had put the other bowl. He smiled and sat back down. 

Toriel’s heart warmed when Papyrus washed her bowl for her.

“Thank you Papyrus.” She said. Papyrus nodded. 

Sans leaned back in the chair. 

“So, based on the books I’ve been reading, you’re the queen, Queen Toriel, right?” Sans asked. Toriel sighed.

“I was the queen. I am not anymore. I gave up that title after...after…” Toriel trailed off. 

“After your kids died?” Sans asked. She looked at him, her eyes looking sad. 

“How did you know that?” She asked. 

“Already said. Books. Had a lot of spare time, snuck books from the library, and once I finished ‘em, I snuck them back.” Sans said. 

“I see.” Toriel said. 

“WE ARE VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT, BY THE WAY. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN AWFUL.” Papyrus said. 

“It’s quite alright. Nothing could have been done, and it was a long time ago.” She said. Sans nodded and thought it would be best to leave it be.

Toriel explained a bit more about humans, and how much she really did want to help the brothers out. She explained that Grillby and Frisk were both on their side as well, and with some luck, she hoped that she would be able to persuade everyone else to feel the same. 

She decided that if they were going to persuade everyone, it would need to be soon. Luckily, she wasn’t doing anything at the moment.

She hoped at least Asgore would listen to her. If he listened, maybe he could persuade others to listen. Hopefully even Undyne.


	14. Talk

“Asgore.” Toriel said sternly.

She had left the skeleton brothers with Grillby and Frisk back at the restaurant. She really hoped they would get along. 

Asgore sighed, knowing what was coming next. He turned around and faced her. She had her arms folded, and gave Asgore a nice glare. 

“Tori…” Asgore began. Toriel scoffed. 

“Do not Tori me. How could you? I’ve been talking to those boys, and they have done NOTHING.” She scolded. Asgore sighed. 

He continued to say nothing. He didn’t have words. Toriel was already mad at him for other things, and if he said the wrong thing, he would just make it worse, and he didn’t want that at all. 

“Did you know that those boys' father was WingDings? Did you?” She asked. Asgore looked down and shook his head. He let out a shudder. 

“Didn’t think so. Not only did you not do anything to help them, but you let Undyne go off on them too. Let her lock them in a cage. If I hadn’t talked to Undyne and persuaded her to let them out, Sans could already be on death’s door,” Toriel said, “they both are sweet men, who were just blamed for something they didn’t even do. So what do you have to say about that?” she asked. 

Asgore sat in silence. Toriel did the same. She gave him a glare until he decided to speak up.

“I’m so sorry.” Asgore said. 

“Tch. Discriminating against them, because SOME of their ancestors were trouble makers? What the hell would WingDings say about all this? If he were still here? I bet he’d be pretty pissed off knowing you treated his sons like dirt.” Toriel told him. 

“I know...and...I’m so damn sorry. But...please Tori...let me make it up. How do I make it up to you…?” Asgore asked. 

“You have a long way to go, but how about you start with talking to them. Apologizing for your actions towards them. Then go tell off your prized pupil. She had no right to do what she did.” Toriel said. Asgore nodded. 

“Of course.” He said. Toriel folded her arms. 

“They are at Grillby’s.” She said. She turned around and began to walk away.

“Thank you.” Asgore said. Toriel stopped for a moment. She then began heading back again without saying a word. Asgore lowered his head and sighed. He dressed himself in more friendly attire. A flower t-shirt and some sweatpants. 

After he was dressed, he began heading for Snowdin. 

The entire way there, even on the boat ride, he couldn’t stop thinking about WingDings. How he would...hate him for treating his...hell, his SONS like a piece of shit. Thought about...how he really was wrong, how Undyne was wrong. 

He really screwed up this time. He let everyone rumor about the people he called friends. Sure, a lot of them screwed up, but they didn’t deserve to be mocked, feared, and attacked. Especially those who didn’t have anything to do with it. Like...those two men. 

He reached Grillby’s. The sign was turned off. Figured he wanted to keep everyone out. Asgore opened the door, the bell making a ding. Grillby turned his attention to the King. The skeleton brothers did the same. 

He got a better look at them this time. They looked ten times better after being cleaned of all that dirt and muck and whatever else had been all over them. Toriel had cleaned their clothes too. 

They both did have their fair share of poorly healed breaks. Didn’t have anything to cast them with, and no healer around. 

He stopped looking them over, and instead began observing what they were doing. Sans sat on a chair, had a clipboard and some paper and pencils. He seemed to be either writing or drawing something. 

His younger brother sat and was playing with Frisk. It seemed as though Frisk was trying to teach him how to play card games. He didn’t really get it, but he seemed like he was having fun.

Grillby sat in a chair across from Sans, observing Papyrus and Frisk, and occasionally glanced at Sans. Asgore made his way over and sat at the same table Sans and Grillby were sitting at. Sans eyed him for a moment. 

“Hello Asgore. What brings you over?” Grillby asked. Sans looked back down at what he was doing and held it closer to himself so that Asgore couldn’t see. He continued to draw. 

“I wanted...to talk to them.” Asgore said. Grillby nodded. 

“Frisk? Do you mind going and finding Toriel? We need some time alone.” Grillby asked politely. Frisk understood and nodded. They ran out of the restaurant looking for Toriel, who had most likely gone back to her home. 

The four of them sat in silence for a moment. The only noise that could be heard was the pencil that Sans was using on his paper. Asgore finally decided to break the silence. 

“I’m so sorry for how I treated you both.” He said. Papyrus looked up at him. 

“IT’S ALRIGHT. I FORGIVE YOU.” Papyrus said. Asgore smiled. Papyrus really was sweet. He had heard rumors that Sans was the more stubborn one. 

Asgore turned his attention toward Sans, who had placed the clipboard and paper upside down on the table so they couldn’t see it. He folded his arms and looked at Asgore. 

“What are you sorry for?” Sans asked. Asgore hadn’t realized Sans’ voice was so deep and quiet. Nevertheless, he had a feeling something like this was coming.

“I’m sorry about...standing there and letting Undyne say and do those things to you both. Neither of you deserved that, and I see that now. I shouldn’t have been a bystander. I am truly sorry.” Asgore said. Sans watched him for a moment. Studied him. 

“You really are telling the truth. Well, if my brother can forgive you...then...so can I. Thanks.” Sans said. Asgore smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll try to convince everyone else the same. Especially Undyne, but, she’ll be harder to convince, no doubt.” Asgore said. 

“Yeah, we get it. It’s fine.” Sans said. He began coughing again. Asgore furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You should probably have some more of that soup Toriel made.” Grillby said. Sans looked down and nodded. Sans took his clipboard, and still hid it from everyone. Papyrus stood up as well. Grillby escorted them out. Asgore sat in the restaurant and waited for Grillby to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad I got this out today. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I changed my mind.


	15. Stars

Grillby had dropped the skeleton brothers off at Toriel’s so Sans could get some food in him. Hopefully that would help stop his coughing. 

He made it back to the restaurant, only to see Asgore still sitting at the table. 

“Hey Asgore. I really appreciate you coming to apologize. They really appreciated it too.” Grillby said. Asgore smiled. 

“Not a problem. I feel like it is not enough though. I still need to convince the others of the same. I will probably have the hardest time with Undyne.” Asgore said. Grillby nodded in agreement. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it fluffybuns.” Grillby said with a little smile. Asgore chuckled and stood up. 

“You were right though. They are really sweet. Especially Papyrus.” He said. Grillby smiled. 

“Since when was I ever wrong?” He asked, folding his arms. Asgore let out a little laugh and walked to the door. 

“Ok, ok, I get it. I’ve got a few things to take care of, and then I’ll speak to Undyne.” Asgore said. 

Grillby thanked him, and Asgore opened the door, which was followed with a ding. He left and walked away.

…..

“Feeling better?” Toriel asked. She had begun cleaning Sans’ soup bowl. 

“Much, thanks.” He said. Papyrus smiled. Toriel continued to clean a few other dishes left in the sink. Frisk ran out of the bedroom.

“Hi mom! Hi Sans and Papyrus!” Frisk exclaimed. Papyrus waved. Frisk waved back. 

It warmed Toriel’s heart to see the three of them getting along so well. If only the others felt the same way. 

“How have things been for you two?” Frisk asked. Papyrus lit up.

“THE KING APOLOGIZED TO US AT GRILLBY’S! IT WAS REALLY NICE.” Papyrus said. 

“Really?” Toriel asked. Sans nodded to confirm what Papyrus said. 

That was something Toriel had not expected. Asgore apologized that fast? Good lord. 

“Yeah. He was genuine about it too. Said he’d talk to that fish lady about it.” Sans said. Toriel smiled. 

“That’s great to hear guys! Soon everyone will stop being so racist.” Frisk said. Papyrus turned his head to the side. 

“RACIST?” He asked. 

“Racism is like...people hating on others for being different from them. Being a different race. That’s what most of the monsters are doing to you guys. Hating on you because you’re different..among other things too, but that’s the gist of it.” Frisk explained, “there’s a lot of it on the surface too.” 

Sans thought. Humans experienced what they were going through as well? Well, at least they weren’t alone. 

Toriel nodded and sighed. 

“It’s a horrible thing, but it’s people’s opinions. It’s hard to change their opinions, because people don’t want to be wrong. It’s the honest truth. The world is a hard and challenging place, but it can be good.” She said. Papyrus smiled. 

“AND I KNOW I AND MY BROTHER ARE GOING TO MAKE TONS OF FRIENDS! WE ARE GOING TO SHOW THEM WE AREN’T WHAT THEY THINK.” Papyrus exclaimed. Toriel chuckled. 

“I know you will. Both of you.” She said. She glanced at Sans. His smile seemed genuine. 

Toriel finished up the dishes. Frisk and the skeleton brothers had left into the other room to play card games. Frisk had a ton of them just shoved up their sleeve waiting to be taught. 

A knock at the door had gotten her attention. She walked over to the door, not forgetting to tell the three to just continue playing their games. She opened the door, and there stood Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne. It made her very angry to see Undyne. After what she did to Sans. 

“What brings you over?” Toriel asked, trying to be as polite as she could. Undyne was about to say something, when Asgore cut her off. 

“Alphys wanted to apologize to them, and Undyne...we are going to change her mind about them.” Asgore said. Alphys nodded. 

“But DON’T get your hopes up.” Undyne said. Toriel moved to the side and let them in. 

“They are in the first room down the hallway playing card games.” She said. Asgore led Undyne and Alphys down the hallway. They were doing just as Toriel had said. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk were playing some type of card game on the floor. 

“Hi guys.” Frisk said. Sans and Papyrus both eyed Undyne. 

“Hi.” Alphys said. She was the first to walk over, “I wanted to s-say sorry. I-I get that t-this wasn’t your fault. I didn’t mean t-to act so scared and n-nervous around you.” She said. Papyrus smiled. 

“IT’S ALRIGHT.” He said. Undyne folded her arms. Asgore put his large hand on her shoulder. 

“Undyne…?” Asgore asked. She stayed silent. 

Frisk looked back down at the cards. They placed their hold down. Sans and Papyrus did the same. 

“Ha! I win again.” Sans said. 

“DARN IT. I THOUGHT I WAS SO CLOSE THAT TIME. WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS?” Papyrus asked. 

“Guess I’m just the best.” He said. Frisk giggled. 

It warmed Asgore’s heart to see them doing this. It warmed Alphys’ too. Undyne… didn’t exactly show much emotion on her face. She just watched them. 

“Undyne!” Frisk exclaimed, “C'mere and play!” 

“No I’m good.” Undyne said. Frisk stood up and took Undyne’s hand. She yanked her over and had her sit down. Frisk dealt cards to Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and herself. 

Sans still didn’t feel comfortable being around her. Especially after half-blinding him. Undyne placed her cards down. The others did the same. 

“Hah! I win suckers!” Undyne bellowed. Frisk smiled. 

They played a few more rounds, Sans winning most of them somehow. 

Finally, Undyne and the others decided to leave. She had to admit. She had fun playing with them. But, it still didn’t change her mind. At least, she didn’t think. 

Toriel walked in with some desert. Some pie for Papyrus and Frisk, and for Sans a light ice cream she had made herself. They all seemed to enjoy it. That made her so happy.

….

Night came. Papyrus and Frisk fell asleep watching movies. Sans had finished the movie, but still couldn’t sleep. Toriel had walked in and seen him. She waved her hand for him to come. And he did. 

“Can’t sleep?” She asked. He shrugged. 

“Guess not.” He said. Toriel smiled and shrugged. 

“Neither can I. Just one of those nights huh?” She said. Sans nodded. 

They stood there for a moment in silence. 

“So. How is it going with the humans?” Sans asked. Toriel sighed.

“Could be better. There are some vouching for us, but not enough. A lot of them are saying the same things Undyne said to you and your brother. That we’re dangerous and can’t be trusted. It’s looking up though. More are changing their minds everyday, so hopefully they’ll be in the majority and we’ll be able to move up there.” She explained. 

“Well, at least things are looking up, right?” He asked. 

“Right.” Toriel said, a smile on her face. “Say...do you like jokes?” she asked.

“Well. Maybe. Do you?” He asked. Toriel nodded. 

“Always have. I’ve always been a sucker for dumb, pointless jokes.” She said. 

“Ever since I found a joke book in the library, I have been too. It’s one of the two books I have. Kinda took it from the library. ” he said. 

“What was the other one?” Toriel asked. 

“It was a book I found in the dumb. A human book. Astronomy.” He said. 

“You like astronomy?” She asked. Sans nodded. 

“Oh yeah. I tried to find other books on it, but down here, we aren’t going to have anything about space.” Sans said. 

Toriel then had an idea. 

“You haven’t seen the stars yet, have you?” She asked. Sans shook his head. 

“No.” 

“Well come on! You have to see them!” She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and taking him with her. They ran all the way to the end of the mountain, where the barrier was broken. 

“Close your sockets.” She said. 

“How come?” He asked. 

“Just do it!” she said. Sans chuckled and closed his sockets. She guided him all the way out.

“Open them...now.” She said. 

He opened his sockets and saw a whole new world. The stars lit up the night sky, and the moon shined brightly above. It was beautiful. Sans had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

“Wow…..” He said. He smiled widened and Toriel swore she saw stars appear in his sockets. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” She said. 

“It really is...I never would have imagined it would look this way…” He said in awe. 

….

After spending almost three hours staring at the stars, Sans and Toriel finally decided to head inside. 

Sans laid down in the bed, and after not too long fell asleep. Toriel did the same. 

That night, she dreamt about Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I really liked, because it’s building on Undyne’s...redemption I guess, and Sans and Toriel’s relationship.


	16. Decision

Sans woke up late, as did Toriel. Papyrus tried to force Sans to wake up, but he was just too tired. 

Toriel apologized and quickly made a nice breakfast for them to enjoy. They had their late breakfast, and got dressed. 

Sans started off the day in a really, really good mood. Seeing the stars the previous night had made him super happy. And that made Toriel happy. She had never seen him be so happy before. Those stars must have really cheered him up. 

Toriel had the brothers hang out at Grillby’s while she was gone with Frisk, Asgore, Undyne and Alphys to the surface. She felt like she was treating them like children, which she did not want to do, they were adults after all, but she felt if she let them wander about without anyone, other monsters may come and attack them, and that worried her. 

…

She came back to the restaurant with Frisk. The brothers were really glad to see them. 

“HOW DID IT GO?” Papyrus asked. Toriel smiled.

“The humans took a complete 180. We are allowed to move up there!” Toriel explained. 

“Really?” Grillby asked. Frisk smiled and nodded. 

Toriel explained that it was obviously going to be hard. Things were going to be segregated, but that really didn’t matter to her at the moment. They were going to move to the surface. 

She also said that monsters were allowed to build their houses wherever there was a spot available. Luckily, there were many spots in the town, a little farther down the road that would be a great place for the lot of them to build their houses. She also found the perfect place for Grillby to build a new bar, right smack in the center of the town, where he would get tons of business. 

“I have a question for you two though.” Toriel asked the brothers, “we COULD build you your own home, it could be close to mine if you would like, or I could build a bigger house, and you could live with me and Frisk. What is your preference?” She asked.   
Sans had to think. Toriel had been with them and on their side since they first were found. They had been on their own long enough, hadn’t they?

“I’ll have to talk to Papyrus about it. I’ll let you know.” Sans said. Toriel nodded. 

“Just be sure to let me know by this evening so we can get the plans all set.” She said. The brothers nodded. 

They went back to Toriel’s place. Sans needed to get some soup in him, and Toriel was teaching Papyrus how to make spaghetti.

After lunch, Toriel left the boys and Frisk alone to go discuss some more things with Asgore, even though she still wasn’t too comfortable speaking with him yet. 

They played games at first, Frisk taught them how to play Uno. Uno became one of Sans’ favorites. Papyrus, not so much, just because it aggravated him so much. 

“So. What are you guys thinking about with houses?” Frisk asked. 

“IN MY PERSONAL OPINION, IT WOULD BE BETTER TO MOVE IN WITH TORIEL, BECAUSE THERE IS STILL SO MUCH WE DON’T KNOW YET, AND SHE HAS BEEN SO KIND, BUT I DON’T KNOW IF IT WOULD BE PERMANENT OR NOT.” Papyrus explained. 

“That’s what I was thinking too. I kinda wanna live with you guys, but eventually we should live on our own.” He said. Frisk thought. 

“Well, you should live with us! It would be tons of fun, and I could show you some more card games. We could watch movies, and other stuff! It would be tons of fun.” Frisk said. Sans smiled. 

“If, if Papyrus wants to, we will.” Sans said, looking at Papyrus. Papyrus thought for a second and then nodded. 

“LET’S DO IT SANS!” Papyrus boomed, a little too loudly. 

“Alright, we’ll tell mom when she gets back.” Frisk said. 

And with that, they continued to play card games.   
…

Toriel came back just in time to bring home some dinner from Grillby’s. Just burgers and fries, which were some of Frisk’s favorites. 

Papyrus seemed to show more of a disliking to greasy food. Toriel understood that before, they would eat anything they were able to get, but now that Papyrus was beginning to eat more often, he showed his dislikings, and Toriel took note of them. 

She had Sans eat the soup, and he decided he was comfortable enough to eat a few fries. 

“You know what these fries are missing?” Frisk asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing ketchup and mayo. “Fry sauce.” 

Frisk mixed the ketchup and mayo in a bowl, which turned into an orange color. They set the bowl down and dipped a fry in. Papyrus and Sans both did the same, and they LOVED it. 

“Where did you come up with this dear?” Toriel asked. 

“Well, in the state we live in, it’s basically a custom to eat fry sauce with your fries. Some unlucky other states don’t even know it exists.” Frisk said. Toriel smiled and tried it as well. She had to admit, it tasted pretty darned good. 

After finishing the food, Sans and Papyrus told Toriel they wanted to live with her. She was honestly so glad that that’s what they chose to do. She was hoping that was what they chose. 

She showed them the house plans and placement, and they all liked it. 

After a few days, the house began to be built. Toriel and the brothers couldn’t contain their excitement. 

Frisk couldn’t wait to show them all the fun things to do on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like just getting another chapter now before I got so busy later today. Even during all the Corona Virus stuff, I’ve been so fricken busy.
> 
> Also, I’ve been kinda wanting to make the chapters longer, but idk. I like the short quick chapters, but I’ve been reading Algeron by Parsnipit,(check it out it’s good) and I like the way it’s being done. The chapters are usually quite long and they come out fairly quickly.


	17. New Friend

Toriel was taking care of some more things with Asgore. Frisk figured she would be gone more while this was happening. Not that it was a bad thing, she got to spend tons of time watching movies and playing games with Sans and Papyrus. 

Frisk had invited Undyne over to play with them. They really wanted Undyne and the brothers to get along. Asgore had convinced most of the monsters that they weren’t here to harm anyone, but Undyne was one of the few that hasn't changed her mind. And it just seemed like she didn’t WANT to change her mind. She didn’t want to be wrong.

She sat as far away from them as possible while playing card games. At least it was something, Frisk thought. 

One thing that Frisk didn’t understand about this, was that Undyne thought the same about humans. She thought humans were just arrogant, selfish, dangerous beings, and yet, Undyne was one of Frisk’s closet friends. It really didn’t make sense, but nevertheless, Frisk was going to change her mind.

“Haha! Draw 4 SUCKER!” Undyne yelled at Frisk, throwing a plus-four card down on the pile. Frisk chuckled and placed a plus-four card on top of Undyne’s, making Papyrus draw eight. 

“NOOO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? SANS IS THE ONE WITH ONE CARD LEFT!” Papyrus said, reluctantly picking up the eight cards. 

“I choose blue.” Frisk said. 

“Ha ha! I win.” Sans said, dropping his blue three down. He sorta missed the pile, but he was still getting used to being half blind. 

“Ah man! Let’s play it out!” Undyne said. 

After playing it out, Undyne and Papyrus were the last ones left. They both had one card. After lots of drawing cards, and placing cards down, Papyrus finally beat her. 

“YES!” He said while placing his last card down. Undyne groaned. 

“Man I SUCK at card games.” She said, grabbing the cards and shuffling them. 

“Well, that’s alright,” Frisk said, “that was fun.” Undyne let a smile form at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah. It really was.” She said. Frisk put the uno cards away and handed playing cards to the brothers. “Remember how to play speed?” Frisk asked. They both nodded. “K I’ll be back.” 

Frisk stood up and took Undyne’s hand. They led her out of the room. They shut the door and walked to the kitchen. 

“So?” Frisk asked. 

“So…?” Undyne asked. Frisk sighed. 

“They aren’t bad. Have you seen it yet?” Frisk asked. 

“I mean...they are fun to play card games with, but that doesn’t prove I’ve changed my mind.” Undyne said, putting her hands on her hips. 

“I think, if you spend more time with them you’d see. You and Papyrus have quite a bit in common. He took a liking to cooking. Maybe you could teach him some stuff about that! And he really, REALLY likes action filled movies, as I know you do. I could see you and him being really good friends, if you just looked away from the past, and start looking at now. Please?” Frisk asked. Undyne sighed.

“Ok. I’ll give him a chance. But this still doesn’t change anything.” She said. Frisk smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

….

Undyne teaching Papyrus ways to cook went much better than Frisk thought. Frisk was there just to ensure no one was hurt. 

Undyne had a...very destructive way of cooking. But it seemed Papyrus liked it. That may or may not turn out to be a bad thing. 

They made a pot of spaghetti, and had Frisk try it. They happily tasted it. But it was absolutely disgusting. Good thing Frisk had tasted worse. 

They might have to get Toriel to help with this…

But it seemed Undyne had tons of fun with Papyrus, and the same was said with Papyrus.

Frisk wasn’t sure if Undyne was going to get along with Sans very well any time soon, but at least she was making progress with Papyrus. 

After they were done, Papyrus and Frisk headed back, and Undyne decided to come with. 

“So did you and your brother live in that cave your whole lives?” She asked. 

“EVER SINCE SANS WAS 6 AND I WAS 3 SO PRETTY MUCH YEAH.” Papyrus said. 

“Man. That’s pretty rough.” She said. Papyrus shrugged. 

“IT WASN’T AWFUL, BUT IT WAS THE BEST EITHER.” He said. 

They continued to talk all the way to Toriel’s house. Undyne talked about her job, and Papyrus talked about his life with his brother.

Frisk opened the door to the Ruins.

“WELL, I BEST BE GOING. IT WAS NICE HANGING OUT.” He said as he walked back into the Ruins. Undyne smiled.

Frisk gave Undyne a thumbs up.

“See?” They said, “they aren’t like you said.” Undyne folded her arms.

“Ok...fine, HE isn’t really like I said. But I have no clue about the brother.” Undyne said. 

“First, he has a name, and it’s Sans, and second you played card games with him.” 

“Yeah but I haven’t spent actual time with him like it did with Papyrus.” Undyne said.

Frisk’s smile grew.

“Well, we can figure that out. I gotta get home, mom is probably making dinner. Just know that you made Papyrus’ day, so thanks!” Frisk shut the door to the Ruins and headed back to Toriel’s house.

….

“—SHE STOMPED AND TOMATOES FELL OUT OF THE CEILING!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“That’s...cool bro. Sounds like you had fun.” Sans said. Papyrus smiled.

“I REALLY DID. I THINK SHE’LL CHANGE HER MIND ABOUT US SANS.” 

“If you say so, then I believe you.” He said.

Frisk walked in and waved them out for dinner. They both came out. 

Yet again, Sans had soup, and Papyrus and Frisk had some funeral potatoes, some surface food Frisk really wanted and Toriel had never had before. 

Sans had just a few funeral potatoes, just because he really wanted to try some. And damn was he not disappointed. It tasted amazing, and Toriel and Papyrus thought the same.

“This is just SOME of the super good food we have on the surface.” Frisk said, stuffing their face full of potatoes. 

After dinner, Papyrus and Frisk did what they had done for the past few nights, and watched movies. 

As soon as the stars were visible, Sans headed outside, and Toriel came out with him. He just stared out into the night sky. 

“I never realized how amazing the surface looked. I...never thought there would be this many stars.” He said. “You know, I read in that book I found, that some stars you see right now, could actually be dead, but the light took so long to get here that we still see the light…isn’t that cool?” He said.

Toriel was thankful for her fur covering her skin, because she was blushing HARD. She could feel her face warming up. 

It couldn’t be, could it? Was she...no. She wasn’t...developing feelings for him, was she? No, she’s just been alone for so long, she’s probably just desperate. But...he’s so sweet and kind. 

Good gawd. She was developing feelings for him. 

“Toriel? Tori? Hey, you alright?” Sans asked. Toriel was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Oh dear! Sorry, I was just...admiring the stars. It’s beautiful, it really is.” She said, standing up, “however, I am quite exhausted. I’m going to head up to bed. You can stay out here for a while longer if you would like.” Toriel continued.

Sans looked back up at the stars and looked at her.

“Nah, they’ll be back tomorrow. I’m pretty tired too.” He said. Toriel grinned and they both headed in. Papyrus and Frisk had yet again fallen asleep watching movies.

Sans and Toriel headed to their rooms and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day. Today’s a good day. 
> 
> Yessssss. Toriel and Sans’ relationship is building!!
> 
> Undyne and Papyrus’ friendship is building!!
> 
> This is great.


	18. Good times

“Ok. Undyne, meet Sans. Sans this is Undyne. I know your last meeting wasn’t really the best one so let's start over.” Frisk said. Sans held his hand out to Undyne. She reached out and shook his hand. 

“So...how’s your ey--I mean...socket…?” Undyne asked. Sans shrugged.

“...Pain’s pretty much gone. Still can’t see out of it, but I’m getting used to it.” He said. 

“I...Sorry about that. Really.” She said. Sans’ grin widened a bit. 

“It’s fine. I guess I get it, sort of.” He said. 

Undyne folded her arms and stood there. It suddenly got super awkward. No one had anything to say. 

“Well. I’m going to head back. I need to clean up my kitchen...bye.” Undyne said, walking out. 

Frisk stood there, blanked face for a moment. 

“That could have gone better...but it could have gone worse, so at least there’s that.” Frisk said. Sans nodded.

“Yeah.” Frisk said. 

The day went by it’s usual. Papyrus had gone to Undyne’s place for more cooking lessons. Toriel and Frisk took Sans and went to the surface and shopped for the first time. They were finally allowed to. They did get some nasty glares from some other humans. But some came up to them and told them how glad they were that monsters were moving up with them. 

Sans had never been inside any store underground or above before, so everything was new to him. Frisk took his hand and ran off to find more books. They found so many science books that Sans just took a huge interest in. 

Some about biology, some about animals, some about other things, and a few on astronomy. Frisk quickly took the books and asked Toriel if they could buy them. She allowed Frisk to buy them for Sans. Sans had really appreciated it. 

They left the store and as soon as they got home, Sans started reading his books. He was so fascinated with anything science related. He particularly took an interest in anything about the properties of souls, and anything space-related. Frisk wasn’t much into science, but listening to Sans talk about these things really made them get interested in it. 

“Did you know that there are multiple different colors of stars, including yellow, like our sun, red, blue, and white? And each one has different temperatures, white and blue usually being the hottest.” Sans explained. Frisk was really starting to take interest in the stuff Sans was talking about.

During this time, Frisk also got enrolled back in school. They were made fun of and mocked, and they were praised and loved. Monsters hadn’t quite been accepted to schools yet, but Frisk had hope. 

Frisk struggled with a few topics, mainly science, and math. They figured that because of Sans, they would know a lot about science, but unfortunately not.

Sans was there to help though. He had been catching up on his math and science too, since he had nothing better to do, and he understood and helped Frisk out. Frisk was only in 5th grade, so the stuff they were learning was fairly easy for an adult. Toriel helped out as much as she could too. 

….

After a few months, they had finally moved into their new house. Many other monsters were getting settled in as well. 

Undyne and Papyrus’ friendship grew stronger every day. Sans and Undyne had talked quite a bit, and had become friends. Not NEARLY as close as Undyne and Papyrus had become, but, he was fine with that, and so was Undyne. 

Her and Sans really didn’t have much in common at all. That’s why she got along with Papyrus so well.

Frisk noticed that Sans and Toriel were getting closer too. They joked a lot together, watched the stars together every night, and much more. Frisk just had to step in and help them out a little bit. Frisk had always been one for romance. Romantic movies had always been one of Frisk’s forte’s.

“Sans?” Frisk asked, peeking their head into Sans and Papyrus’ room. They decided to share a room, since Toriel couldn’t afford a bigger home. 

Sans was the only one in there, since Papyrus had gone to hang out with Undyne. Sans was sitting on his bed, typing on his computer. He looked at Frisk.

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked. Frisk walked in and shut the door behind them. 

“Oh...nothing. Just bored. Whatcha doing?” They asked. Sans waved Frisk over. 

They looked on his screen. 

“I want to start doing some schooling. I know I’m pretty behind on stuff...but, I’m a pretty fast learner, so, I think I’m going to sign up for some online stuff.” He said. 

Frisk actually thought that was pretty darned cool. Now that they were on the surface, Sans could do anything he wanted, yet, the first thing he decides to do is schooling. Frisk hated school, so they didn’t quite understand, but then again, Frisk was quite young.

“That’s pretty cool.” Frisk said. Sans nodded. 

“Tori’s going to help me sign up and stuff.” He said. Now was Frisk’s chance.

“Calling her ‘Tori’ now, huh?” Frisk asked. Sans looked at Frisk.

“Well, it’s just a nickname.” He said. 

“Is it though?” Frisk asked. 

A light blue blush swept across Sans’ face. And it was very...very noticable. 

“I...y-yeah.” He stuttered. Frisk raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. I’m just going to cut through all this and get straight to the point. Just ask her out already!” Frisk exclaimed. The blush because even more prominent. 

“I...how...do you know?” He asked. 

“It’s not too hard to see. I can tell. Trust me.” They said. Sans sighed. 

“What should I do?” He asked. Frisk thought for a moment. 

“K. I have an idea. You don’t have much money at all, so you can’t take her out until you get a job, but that’s fine. What I think, is you should ask if she’d like to have a nice dinner just here at the house, I’ll help you set it up, and I’ll see if Undyne and Papyrus want to help make the dinner, and don’t worry, I’ll make sure it tastes good. How’s that sound?” Frisk asked. Sans thought for a second. Then he nodded.

“Yeah...yeah ok. What time?” He asked. 

“Say seven...tomorrow.” Frisk said. Sans nodded. 

“K. I’ll...try to ask her next time I see her. Thanks kiddo.” Sans said. Frisk smiled and left his room.

They felt accomplished. 

….

Sans took a deep breath. He heard Toriel come in. Frisk had already asked Undyne and Papyrus if they would be dinner if Toriel said yes, and they agreed. 

Frisk stayed in their room and listened. Sans had walked out.

“Hey Tori.” He said. Toriel placed down her groceries. 

“Oh hello Sans. How are you?” She asked. 

“I’m good. How about yourself?” He asked, begging to help her put away her groceries.

“I’m just great.” She said, a warm smile flashing across her face. 

Sans helped her put away the rest of her groceries. 

“What would you like for dinner tonight?” She asked. Sans thought. This was his chance! 

“Well, about that…” He began. “I…” He sighed and tried to find the right wording for what he was about to ask. 

Toriel could feel herself blushing underneath her fur. Again, she was thankful her fur was there to cover it, however, Sans did not have that luxury. A light blue blush began spreading across his face. 

“W-well...I was wondering if...you wanted to...to…” Sans felt as though he was about to pass out. He was just….so…

“If you are asking if I would like to eat out with you, then...my answer is yes.” She said, smiling. Sans looked up at her, his body seeming to release lots of tension.

“Wait….r-really?” He asked. Toriel nodded. Sans’ grin widened. 

“I...can’t really take you to a fancy place...but...I was wondering if you just wanted to meet here at 7.” Sans said. Toriel nodded.

“Of course. Thank you.” She said. She opened the door to the front and left to go attend another meeting. 

Sans stood there in awe. He felt so excited that he couldn’t even move. Frisk walked out and gave him a hug. 

“Good job!” She congratulated. Sans' smile was bigger than Frisk had ever seen it before. 

Sans was in a very good mood. Frisk texted Undyne and Papyrus, and told them that she had said yes, and to meet at the house at 4. 

This was going to be a very good day for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with the chapter, I couldn’t think of a good way to write it.
> 
> Sans and Toriel relationship is building tho :)


End file.
